Ask Organization XIII
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: That's right, it's Ask Organization XIII. Le gasp. Come one, come all! Ask any of the Organization questions, and they shall answer! On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

That's right, people. This is an "Ask Organization XIII" crack!

When someone starts one of these, you know something's going to go wrong.

So come one, come all!

Ask questions to ANY of Organization XIII, any question at all, and they shall answer!

Just put: "To —insert Organization XIII member's name here—:" and, obviously, put whatever member you want to ask a question to name there.

You can ask up to 5 questions. NO MORE! 5 questions per chapter!

Ask, and they shall answer.


	2. Chapter 2, or Whatever

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish I do… T_T

And I need to uncheck the profanity thing on my profile… So all of you guys can swear all you want :D I am so giving… Lmao.

AND IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG, PLEASE, I MUST REMIND YOU I HAVE NEVER PLAYED THE GAME.

Thank you.

x------

BRM: Holy cow, we've got questions… XD I never thought anyone would even find this!

Roxas: Heh, yeah. So surprising…

BRM: To the questions! This is from Hope.

…

**To everyone in organization XI,  
1: how did you feel about your 'deaths'?  
2: does xemnas always ramble  
3: who pulls the most pranks if any are pulled at all; and who are they  
pulled on the most?**

…

Xemnas: To answer your first question… IT SUCKED! D8 But at least the little Keyfreak had to fight me a lot of times.

Xigbar: Heh, I just regret I wasn't able to defeat the Keybearer.

Xaldin: … What do _you_ think?

Vexen: My death was unbelievable! How dare he show his true colors at that moment—Axel destroyed me! I hereby declare—

Everyone but Vexen: We get it!

Vexen: -sniff- Whatever. –points at Axel- YOU ASSHAT!

Lexaeus: … -no comment-

Zexion: I was begging for my life. Ew. D: I hate my death. Axel showed no mercy… And he was egging Repliku on, that ass!

Saix: … Hate. Hate. Hate.

Axel: Eh, I kinda died to save Sora, you know? But I just thought about how Roxas would feel if I let him die, so… Yeah. I don't really regret it. AND HEY, VEXEN, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

BRM: WAS TOO!

Demyx: -interrupts- I don't like my death, at all. T_T I asked the Keyblade Master to spare my life, too! D: And he didn't!

Luxord: The Keybearer is awfully clever, love.

Marluxia: Enough with all that! I fought him, I lost, end of story.

Larxene: I don't really hate my death. I just hate the fact that I died.

Roxas: I never even _liked_ Sora… But I had to try, right? At the end of the game, I was resigned to my fate. I couldn't change it, so why bother trying?

**To answer your second question…**

Everyone but Xemnas: HE RAMBLES EVERY TIME!

Xemnas: Does not!

BRM: Does too.

**To answer your last question…**

Zexion: Can I answer this…?

BRM: Aw, sure, Zexy. :3

Zexion: Axel, Roxas, and Larxene seem to pull the most pranks… Mostly on Marluxia, the Superior, Demyx, Saix, and Vexen.

…

This is asked by StarRuby07!

**1. To Demyx - Do the other members dislike your sitar playing?  
2. To Zexion - How often do people call you emo?  
3. To all - What holidays do you celebrate?  
4. To Roxas - Would you like a cookie? It's a snickerdoodle.  
5. To all - What do you guys think of fangirls?**

…

Demyx: Everyone hates it but Zexion. ._.

Zexion: It means nothing, Demyx. You're just annoying until you try. And I am called 'emo' every day. Can anyone even tell me what 'emo' means?

BRM: … Nope.

Zexion: Thought so.

Xemnas: We celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving, the Fourth of July, Easter, and New Year's.

Roxas: Uh… Sure? o.o;

All: We like fangirls, as long as they don't try to molest us or anything. They're mostly annoying, but there are a few nice fangirls who are cool.

BRM: Like me? :D

Axel: Yeah, like you.

BRM: Aw, thanks! –heart-

…

ASKED BY Ruba!

1- to zexion: since you have the lexicon, this making you all knowledgeabe,  
as nobodies, you don't feel, so does that mean you can't feel pain? If you  
can't feel, how do you feel nothingness?  
2- to axel and larxene: are you the nobodies of Reno and Elena but you just  
told the organization different names?  
3- to roxas: do you miss the organization? Did you see what happened to them  
while you were with sora? Which one do you have 'feelings' for~ Axel or  
Namine'?  
4- to xemnas: if ansem was a fool why did you take his name? Did xigbar  
always sound like a surfer/skater and look like an elf pirate ( he has elf  
ears and an eyepatch)  
5- to luxord: I LOVE YOU! Can I have a hug? What world are you from? You seem  
too civil to come from Port Royal; neverland just doesn't seem right with you;  
and I doubt you were a card man at wonderland, so that is what brought me to  
my question of where are you from. Can you time travel? If so why don't you  
stop yourself from becoming a nobody or stop Xehonart from continuing his  
research?

…

Zexion: When we say we don't feel, we mean that we can't feel _emotions_. Nothingness makes us feel hollow, reminding us that we have no hearts.

Axel: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY I'M RENO'S NOBODY?! T_T

Larxene: 'Cause you are, dumbass. Sorry, Ruba, but we can't answer that.

Roxas: I didn't miss Organization XIII as a whole, I just missed Axel and Demyx. Oh, hell yeah, I saw everything! That's just another reason I didn't enforce any of Sora's actions; I was kind of ashamed of what he was doing, but could understand why he was doing it. And I do not feel emotions, so I can't say.

BRM: Besides, typing what Roxas said is a pain. I don't like Axel that much. :D He's overrated.

Axel: Says you! D:

Xemnas: SILENCE, I KILL YOU!

Everyone: …

Xemnas: Ahem. Ansem was indeed a fool; I believed I could have changed their perspective of him when I took his name. I believe Braig came from California… And no, he was not always an 'elf pirate,' as you call him.

Xigbar: … I don't remember where Braig came from, dude.

Luxord: Thanks, love. :3 Sure! –hugs Ruba- And not everyone in Port Royal isn't civil. And no matter how much I wish I could, I cannot time travel. I've delved into my powers to gauge that I can stop time. As it was, I never met Xehanort, and I am glad I never met such a power-hungry man.

…

Lets see... 5 questions to ask them... what to ask? I know!

To Everyone! Do you know what your nicknames are? Do you want me to tell  
you? if i tell you, will you tell me some that that i don't know? Is  
Marluxia gay? Who is teh most annoyingest member?

If you can answer these, Thank you! Just to let you knwo, i was sad when you  
all faded... except for Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen.

Organization XIII lover

…

Xemnas: Unfortunately, I am quite aware what many people call me…

Axel: MANSEX!

Larxene: OH! Org. XIII lover, please, tell us, and I shall tell you some in return!

Marluxia: Are you going to tell them your nickname for me? D:

Larxene: … Maybe, maybe not… It depends.

Marluxia: Depends on what?

Larxene: Whether or not you'll be my slave for life.

Marluxia: OKAY! Just don't tell them it! Dx –points at Organization XIII lover- I am not gay! ;A;

BRM: DON'T USE MY FACE! ;A;

Marluxia: Oh. Sorry. ._.

BRM: It's fine, as long as you never do it again.

Marluxia: Deal.

Zexion: The most annoying member is Axel.

Axel: AM NOT! D8

Everyone but Axel: ARE TOO.

…

Hello!

To Roxas, who do you think is the biggest idiot in the Organization?

To Xemnas, if I said your theory about Nobodies being unable to feel was **,  
would you come after me with a chainsaw?

To Marluxia,

(This is an obvious question) ...Are you gay? (dodges scythe and CHERRY  
PETALS OF PAIN)

To Axel:

Do you have a crush?

To Larxene:

...Did you know Luxord stole a pair of your panties from your room, and is  
now wearing them on his head whilst pretending is a, and I quote, "fruity  
pirate hat"?

Bai Bai!

GameM

…

All: Hi :D

Roxas: I say Axel.

Axel: D: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

Roxas: … Ew.

Xemnas: No, I wouldn't. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. However, I would most likely taunt the Keybearer and send him to defeat you…

Marluxia: See? That guy's deranged! No, I'm not gay. And because I can't harm people who ask questions, I'll just have to settle with doing this. –stabs voodoo doll of GameM- D:

Axel: Why, yes, I do. ;D But I'm not saying who it is.

Larxene: … Thanks for telling me. –slaps Luxord-

Luxord: OW D8 –hands Larxene back her drawers-

Larxene: Hmph. –walks out of the room to put them in the laundry-

…

Asked by Gunslinger 117

Question time!

To Xemnas: Do you realize that your name is an anagram of mansex?

To Roxas: Have you once had sexual fantasies about you and Larxene?

To Larxene: Do you have feelings for Axel? Remember, answer truthfully, or I  
blow your brains out.

To Axel: Which character(regardless of gender)in Kingdom Hearts do you like  
the most?

To Everyone: If you could have a pet, what would it be, and what would you  
name it?

Enjoy!

…

Xemnas: Yes, unfortunately, I realize that. T_T It pains me to hear such a dirty word uttered as my name…

Roxas: O_O Oh dear gawd, NO. NOT EVER. I will never have those kind of fantasies with… -shudder- LARXENE!

Larxene: -walks back inside- Shut up, bitch. –glares at Roxas- And if I could feel, yes, I suppose I would have feelings for Axel… FEELINGS OF HATE!

Axel: Aw, Larxy, don't be like that ;D

Larxene: STFU.

Axel: Well… -ignoring Larxene- I suppose I like Larxene the most. Bitchy, feisty, hard to get—the traits I like in a woman. –winks at Larxene-

Larxene: -shudders-

Xemnas: ORGANIZATION XIII—

BRM: Ahem.

Xemnas: -sigh- Fine. Organization XIII and BRM, answer in order of number! –smiles- I would have a dog. Named Fluffy.

Xigbar: Dude… Messed up. I'd probably get a shark named Rex.

Xaldin: … YOUR FACE. D8 –runs away crying-

Xion: … Uhm… e.e; Issues, much?

BRM: Totally. Go on, people.

Vexen: I would get an exotic parrot named Peter.

Lexaeus: A dog named Loveless.

Xion/BRM: -GASP!- Genesis poser! D:

Zexion: It seems so… I would most likely get a cat, and name it Carson.

BRM: … Nice name. :D

Saix: A parrot named Simon. :3

Axel: A DRAGON CALLED STREAK!

Xion: Very original, Axel… NOT.

Demyx: I'd get a fish and name it Ren. :D

BRM: Cute. :3

Luxord: A card named Cardie, love.

Marluxia: A beagle named Holly. :3

Larxene: Hmph, a lioness named Ceci (pronounced ses-ee).

Roxas: Uhm… Probably a cat named Kody…

Xion: Er… -blush- Maybe a wolf named Cadence?

BRM: A kitty named Kady, and related to Roxas' Kody! X3 –obsessed- Well, that's it for this chapter! :3 See you next time!

All but BRM: Uh, sure… :D Bye! –waves-

…

…

Authoress: BRM is me. :D And I included Xion because she freaking PWNS J00H!

Oh yes, I WENT THERE.

Anyway… Send in more questions! The Organization wants love. :D And—

Xemnas: I COMMAND YOU ALL TO SEND ME HEARTS!

Authoress: Bad Xemnas. D8 Maybe they want to keep their hearts!

Xemnas: -grumbles- FINE. Bring in cookies, then, just any other kind other than raisin. I do not like raisin cookies.

Authoress: Gee, what a coincidence… Neither do I! XD Haha. So come on, people, send in more questions and give the Organization love!

Xemnas: I COMMAND YOU TO SAVE US!

Authoress: … You know, you can leave at any given time… ._.

Xemnas: … Oh.

Authoress: You're not very bright, are you…?

Xemnas: SAYS YOU! D8


	3. Chapter 3 Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be in the game. XD

AND START SIGNING YOUR NAME, PLEASE. I have to put them up for you people. D:

BUT A FEW KIND SOULS PUT THEIR NAME ON THEIR REVIEWS, SO I THANK YOU!

x------

BRM: More questions! XD Oh my god…

Axel: How many are for me?! :D

BRM: … No comment.

Axel: That bad?

BRM: … It depends on what you call "bad."

…

**Hm**

To Marluxia: are you a pedophile? lol, if not then you better stop the spreading fan rumors

**  
To luxord: why wern't you put in charge of castle oblivion?i mean, dosn't it make sence for someone that fights with cards to run a place that runs on cards?**

To axel and roxas:are you two really gay for each other?(i hope not!)

To marluixa:did you know you were originally intended to be a female character?

To larxene and xion:whats it like being the only girls in the organization? 

**Trainalf**

…

Zexion: Oh my god… USE PROPER GRAMMAR. PLEASE. I'm DYING of all this improper grammar! How can you not be able to spell "sense"? AND USE SPACES BETWEEN QUESTIONS AND :'s, thanks. They're killing my eyes.

BRM: Yeah. Now that that rant is over… Answer the questions!

Marluxia: I'm not a pedophile D: and _what_ rumors? O_o

BRM: NOTHING! Go on, go on.

Luxord: I wasn't in Castle Oblivion, so I couldn't be put in charge of it all.

Marluxia: THAT'S RIGHT, SO I WAS THE BOSS! –proud-

Roxas: -ignoring Marluxia- Ew. No, I'm not gay for _anyone_.

Axel: I love my Roxy! XD

Roxas: -DO. NOT. WANT-

BRM: … I wish the Axel-Away-Spray was real. ._.

Roxas: Same. ._.

Axel: I'm RIGHT HERE, you know.

Marluxia: -ignores Axel- Well, of course! But since I'm cool, they made me a guy. :3

Larxene: Psh, as if.

Xigbar: MY LINE!

Larxene: What-the-fucking-ever. Being the only girls in the Organization is pretty sweet, but we live with pigs, so we have to order people to clean stuff.

Xion: Yeah. Xaldin always cooks, so his kitchen is his domain, where if anyone trespasses, he's allowed to go all _stabbity-mcstab-stab_ on them.

Larxene: It _was_ pretty funny that one time when Vexen came in and Xaldin was all like, 'RAWR GTFO OF MAH FACE!'

Xion: It was.

Larxene: Anyway… Me and Xion are like the Superiors, actually, so it's pretty rad.

BRM: RAD LIKE WHOA! XD

Everyone: …

…

**Awesome XD These are so much fun, ahem... (This first one I can't resist, blame the fangirl in me)**

-To Xemnas:

If I get you hearts, will you go to prom with me? XD

-To Axel:

How long did it take you to learn how to wield your chakrams? Did you stab yourself much on accident while learning?

-To Luxord:  


**You're the Gambler of Fate right? Do you have a gambling problem by chance?**

-To Larxene:

How do you get your hair to do the gravity-defying thing?

-To Xemnas (Again)

Can I join Organization XI?

**yeshallbeasgods**

…

BRM: I know, right? :D _So_ fun!

Xemnas: … It depends. What kind of hearts? I accept only the best.

Axel: It took me, like, a _month_ to get used to them. I stabbed myself numerous times with them… But they left no scars, which is good.

Luxord: Yes, my dear, I am indeed the Gambler of Fate. I have been told I have a gambling problem, yes, but I believe it to be a way of life.

Larxene: Hair cement. I steal it from Axel.

BRM: -nod nod- Yeah, that's why his hair's so sticky-uppy and like, can never get messed up, which is also why he never gets hood-hair.

Roxas: That's actually a good explanation…

BRM: I know, isn't it? XD

Xemnas: _Only_ if you prove yourself to be the elite.

BRM: Psh, don't listen to Xemmy! Sure, you can join—as long as you meet the qualifications.

Marluxia: What qualifications?! _I_ never had to meet any!

BRM: The thing is… You have to be a _Nobody_.

Marluxia: … That explains it…

BRM: It does, doesn't it…

…

**Questions? Very well.**

Q1.) To Vexen and Zexion, what are your opinions about Nobodies not having feelings? I seem to come across evidence that they do every day.

Q2.)Same, but to Demyx and Axel

Q.3) Do any of you feel like BRM has trapped you, with no possible escape in sight? Xemnas and Saix can't answer this one.

Q.4) This is fun. Axel, please go steal a type of pastry. Any will do, but I need to see if this is challenging for a Nobody.

Q.5) Muahaha! Xemnas, go steal Sephiroth"s sword. This is for IMPORTANT RESEARCH!

Here, Luxord, have a coffee. You are under-appreciated.

**My name is of no importance! XP**

…

Vexen: NOBODIES ARE NOT ABLE TO PRODUCE FEELINGS, AND MY WORD IS LAW!

Zexion: … Nobodies create the illusion of emotion, and we most often do, to forget that we do not have hearts for a time.

Demyx: Oh, we do too have hearts, don't be mad!

Axel: … You've already said that in the game, Demyx.

Demyx: Really?—oh, yeah. I guess I did… But it's true, isn't it? Even though they're buried deeper a little than others, we do have hearts, therefore we have feelings.

Axel: Hellz yes, we have feelings, and we'll sue anyone who says that we don't. At least, we'll try to…

Roxas: -blinks- I don't feel trapped. Actually, we're allowed in and out… The thing is, we can't create portals, so we're kinda stuck on this world.

BRM: But you all love me! :D

All but BRM, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, and Xion: … Well…

BRM: WUT. D:

Axel: You're mean to me. D:

BRM: SO? You're way overrated. D:

Xigbar: She's got a point there, dude…

Axel: SAYS YOU!

Larxene: Axel, go steal a pastry.

Axel: … I'll find a biscuit. –walks away-

Luxord: -accepts his coffee- Thank you, love. I am indeed under-appreciated, and it warms my nonexistent heart to hear that someone shares my views on that matter.

Xemnas: Are you _insane_?! Like hell will I go after SEPHIROTH! Even if it _is_ his sword I'm after! He could kill me in one swipe of his sword, and I'll be stuck here longer than the others! –pauses- … Important research, you say? What kind of important research…?

…

**  
Hello, Organization XI, how do you do?  
-waits for reply-  
Lovely! I have a slew of questions to be answered!**

1.) This is a statement! I have decided to give up my heart to the cause.  
Rejoice in a calm fashion. NAME ME!

2.) Why would you name a dragon after me, Axel?!?!

3.) Luxord, did you know Vexen was horribly terrified of cake? Its true!  
Especially cupcakes!

4.) Larxene...do you like Wendy's? Do you know why I ask?

5.) Last one, to Xemnas, unless he's busy doing something(I read the other  
reviews, heheh,), in which **Saix**** will suffice. Do you believe you could defeat  
Sora, if given another chance?  
I ask because...  
Well...  
Sora is right behind Lexaeus!(The perfect hiding spot) **

**Streak**

…

All: We're fine, thanks for asking! :D

Xemnas: … I need to think of a name first. I'll get back to you on that.

Axel: I don't know you! D:

Luxord: Hmm… That may come in handy, m'dear! Thanks for telling me!

Larxene: One: Wendy's doesn't compare to Starbucks. Two: I have no idea why you ask.

Xemnas: OH HELLZ YES! If I could fight him again, I would SOOO pwn his stupid, Keybearer-ing ass!

BRM: I DON'T WANT TO RAISE THE RATING ON THIS STORY, SO XEMNAS, NO MORE CURSING!

Xemnas: Meep.

Lexaeus: … -moves out of the way so Sora is in plain view-

Sora: I shouldn't even be here D:

BRM: That's true… Hey, Lexaeus, you can throw Sora out the window!

Sora: WUT.

Lexaeus: … -throws Sora out the window-

BRM: I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT.

Demyx: Sure you aren't.

…

**  
hi =] sorry if this is sloppy, im typing from my ****psp****. to all: i brought you  
some nonraisin cookies =] to demyx: what kind of music do you listen to? and  
i got a little deal: if i teach you how to play ****tenor saxophone****, will you  
teach me how to play sitar? i really want to learn and im the best sax player  
here! =] to saix: if youre nobodies and you cant feel, then how can you be  
angry? may i have a handshake? much love, xRockxMetalxBbyx9 **

…

BRM: Aw, it's okay. It must be hard to type on PSPs. ._.

Demyx: GIMME! –grabs the NONRAISIN cookies- I listen to alternative rock. I don't like country, contrary to popular belief… And I'd be happy to teach for free. :3 I don't really like saxophones, anyway—well, I just don't want to learn because that would be one more thing Axel could make fun of me for. –glares at Axel-

Axel: -whistles innocently-

Saix: The imprint of emotions are left upon us. And I'm not going to touch your filthy hands.

Axel: -whisper- Touch itttt…

Saix: -squeal- SHUT UP! –runs out of the room-

…

**  
To clarify for zexion, Emo means emotional and depressed. Emos ussally cut  
themselves and love death. You have Emo hair. **

…

Zexion: That isn't the true definition of 'emo', and you know it. Besides, the "emos usually cut themselves and love death" part means "goth." If 'emos' cut themselves, then they would be called 'cutters,' wouldn't they? And how can my hair be 'emo'? AND YOU DON'T CAPITALIZE THE 'E' IN 'EMO'!

BRM: Stop correcting the grammatical errors, Zexion!

…

**  
Lets make a game out of it! I'll tell you the nicknames I know and you guess  
wo they belong to!  
Princess Mansex, Bigrax, Xiggy, Luxy, Lar-lar, Mar-Mar, Larx, Larxy, Emo,  
Book-worm, Pryo, Sexy Zexy, Foxy Roxy, Xaldy, Vexy no so Sexy, Brit, Demy,  
Demykins, Dem, and Xemmy!  
those are all the ones i know of except one cuz its just an add on to  
Xiggy... my friend came up with it... Unckle Xiggy Poo... she has an obsession  
with Xigbar, and says Unckle just fits with him. (i have a weird friend)**

On to teh questions!  
1. To everyone: Who is your favorite member?  
2. To everyone except teh first 6 members and Roxas: What are your 'other's  
names?  
3. if axel really was reno... did you ever like Tseng, or Elena?  
4. To everyone: Since you guys don't exist, therefore, you don't die, you'll  
coem back now that your faded... right?  
5. add on to number 4: if you do come back, what will you do? when i ask  
that i mean, will you split up, or go after **Kingdom Hearts**** again, or kill Saix  
cuz hes a ****rabid dog****? **

**Organization XIII lover**

…

BRM: Hi again, Org. XIII lover :D

Xemnas: … -twitch- NO WAY IN HELL AM I… "Princess Mansex"… I accept "Xemmy," however.

Xigbar: Dude, I'm BIGRAX? Can any of you think of something more creative? And… Dude, your friend's messed up. I don't want stalkers showing up out of nowhere, so can you please not tell her where you're sending these reviews? I don't do well with stalkers.

Xaldin: I'm… "Xaldy…" –twitch-

Vexen: "Vexy no so Sexy"… WTH?!

Luxord: I'm Luxy an' Brit. Well, I suppose those aren't the worst nicknames…

Demyx: I'm Demy, Demykins, and Dem. ._.

Zexion: WHY AM I ALWAYS CALLED "EMO" AND "BOOKWORM"?! D:

BRM: I'm sorry, Zexion. D: If there are Zexion fangirls out there, GIVE HIM SOME LOVE! PLEASE! But anyway, we're leaving the nicknames because they're obvious, and going on to the questions.

All: Our favorite member's Xion. No one really hates her.

Xion: I feel loved. :3

Demyx: Uhm… We aren't allowed to tell you. ._.

BRM: NEXT QUESTION.

Axel: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT RENO!

Roxas: You're right, you're just a Reno wannabe.

Axel: D:

Vexen: -IGNORE- I suppose…

Zexion: We'll probably stick together, but not worship Kingdom Hearts again. But yes, we'll probably kill Saix. I think he has rabies.

…

**  
Hi! i have a few questions for Luxord!  
1: I really love you and would you please autograph a card and give it to  
me?! please?!  
2: are you from ****Port Royal****... if so, why did Xemmy send you to your home  
world  
3: as the ****Gambler**** of fate... can you see the future to some extent?  
4: Can you teach me poker?  
5: will you eat this feast i made completly for you? its right here! its  
in your honur since your so underapperiated! **

**Luxord Luver**

…

Luxord: I feel loved :D Of course, love! But here's something to remember me MORE by. –signs a picture of him and gives it to L.L.- Yes, I am indeed from Port Royal. I myself am not sure what goes on in the Superior's mind… And yes, I am the Gambler of Fate, so of course I see into the future—to some extent… I could try… And sure, I'll eat it.

…

**  
XD FUNNY**

To Larxene: Okay, what's like living with idiotic guys who can't complete a  
mission to save their lives?

To Marluxia: I know you're not gay! I hold the answer! YOU'RE A WOMAN  
TRAPPED IN A MAN'S BODY!! So what's it like?

To Roxas: Axel says you're his **best friend****, how would you define this  
relationship?**

To Demyx: LOVE THE NAME FOR YOUR FISH! My sister's name is Ren. *Hugs you*  
Demy, you're one of the best orgy members... can we be friends?

Okay final question

To ALL: If you had characters songs (No, I don't mean your theme I mean  
something you SING!) what would they be?

Well that's it for now! ~LOVE!

~Y.T.~ 

…

Larxene: Actually, I have a torture chamber where they're dragged into when they don't complete a mission. :3

Marluxia: I AM NOT A WOMAN IN A MAN'S BODY! D: -is about to cry-

BRM: Whoa! Marly, it's okay, don't cry! D:

Marluxia: -sniff-

Roxas: Axel is my best friend, but sometimes he creeps me out.

Xion: He is a pedo-leech, after all.

Roxas: That's true… But for me and Axel, it borders on GET-THE-HELL-AWAY-FROM-ME and you're-my-best-buddy-ever!

Demyx: -is hugged- Sure, we can be friends. :3 I sing "Jasey Rae" by All Time Low a lot o_O It has the word 'rain' in it, though, so…

Axel: … I can't think of any songs right now. I'm too hot for songs, baby. ;D

BRM: Oh, oh! Saix would be "Animal I Have Become" by… Three Days Grace, I think. –is not looking songs up- LARXENE IS DEFINITELY "BARBIE GIRL."

Larxene: …

BRM: … And the Gay Barbie Song would be Xemnas! C:

Xemnas: WTF.

BRM: You KNOW you listen to it.

Xemnas: …

BRM: Uh… Xion, you can be "Untitled," and Roxas, "I'm Just a Kid," both by Simple Plan. Marluxia needs a flowery song… I CAN'T THINK! –deep breath, deep breath- Okay. Zexion's song is NOT going to be "Emo Kid," so… "I Hate This Song," by Secondhand Serenade. OH YEAH, WHAT NOW?! I'm original!

Xion: … Yay?

BRM: Vexen's would be, "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry. I've never listened to it, but it just reminds me of Vexen, because he's cold.

Axel: BURNNNNNN!

Vexen: STFU.

BRM: Uhm… Xaldin's would be something stabby… SOMETHING METALLICA!

Xion: … Yeah… I guess?

BRM: Xigbar needs something pirate-y… I had a song, it's on the tip of my tongue… GAH! I lost it! Wait! "Ohio is for Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights… Uhm… AXEL!

Axel: Eh, I like that song. I got it memorized.

BRM: "Guy Love" by SOMEONE for Marluxia!

Marluxia: I REFUSE TO HAVE SUCH A SONG.

BRM: You _know_ you listen to it.

Marluxia: …

BRM: … Well. I can't think of any other songs for the rest, since I have NO IDEA what they listen to, so… That's all for now! Bye!

All: Bye! :D

x------

BRM: Yay. I need to get this out before more questions come e.e;

Xemnas: I COMMAND YOU ALL TO GIVE US HEARTS!

BRM: … That's getting old.

Xemnas: Yeah, I know. ._.

BRM: Haha, yeah. So… ZEXION FANGIRLS, BAND TOGETHER AND REVIEW LIKE CRAZY TO DEFEND ZEXION!

Xemnas: What saddens me is the fact that the love is going to Luxord, and not someone better… LIKE MOI.

BRM: That's true… And come on, I know you're out there, Marluxia fangirls! HELP MARLY! D:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be in the game, obviously. XD

IT'S AXEL'S CHRISTMAS DAY! Hell, even the date is the 17th, and 1 plus 7 equals 8!

x------

**Greetings... This is Cooldude01... with several questions...**

To Xemnas, The Overlord of Nonexistence: What would you do if you finally finished off Sora?

To The Savage Nypmh, Larxene: If you were the leader of Organization XI, what would you do as the leader?

To The Chilling Alchemist, Vexen: What would you do to the fiery chakram wielder, Axel, if you had the chance for vengeance?

To Zexion, The Bookwielder of intellect: Would you find it funny if you were to go on a spree of hitting people with books while running off?

To all Members of Organization XI: If any of you saw Sephiroth & noticed he had a menacing (Dark) look about his face & he had his long blade drawn & ready, what would be your reaction or thoughts (If nobodies can have reactions/thoughts that is)?

Farewell.

…

Zexion: OF _COURSE _NOBODIES CAN HAVE REACTIONS AND THOUGHTS, YOU HALF-WIT!

BRM: … I'm not going to argue, because Nobodies just don't have emotions, so they still have the ability to think and react accordingly…

Xemnas: I would celebrate. :D

Larxene: I would start with more PARTIES. And booze.

BRM: OMFG! For a minute there, I thought your question to Vexen was, "Would you do the fiery chakram wielder, Axel, if you had the chance for vengeance?" Oh my god… That would've been funny XD It would be all, RAEP AXEL TIEM! … Anyway, go on, Vexen.

Vexen: … I would kill him, of course. A life for a life.

Zexion: Yes, I would fin it funny. ._.

Demyx: I think this would be the answer for us all: we'd run like hell and hope he doesn't chase our sorry asses and kill us.

…

**hello, Org. XI! -gives away ice cream and cookies- I jus wanna ask you some questions! can I please? please?!**

yey! anyway, on to the questions!

1. For Axel and Roxas: we yaoi fans think that you two are made for each other! Heck, we even have an AkuRoku day: 8/13 or on August 13th. What is your stand on this? Is this relationship for real? or just another fantasy that we yaoi fans crave? This is also a question for the following:  
Zexion and Demyx: 6/9 or June 9  
Xemnas and Saix: 1/7 or January 7  
Vexen and Marluxia: 4/11 or April 11

2. for Xion: what does it feel like, being the 14th member of the Org.? well, i know that you can't feel anything, so please don't take it literally.

3. For Demyx: before I ask, I just wanna tell you that I love you! You're one of my favorites! And I totally believe what you said about all of you having hearts! anyway... Demyx, you have a reputation of being a slight airhead. And it was said that your Somebody's name is Myde, a female. Is this true? Same goes for the others. Axel, your Somebody's name is known as Lea... xD.

4. for All: wil you teach me how to use your weapons?! Pretty please!??

and last, for dear Roxas: Roxas, do you know that Axel calls you Roxy behind your back? And you're always being compared to Sora, your Somebody. you know.. Sora is better yada yada... what do you think about this?

thanks if you answered my questions! Oh and have some sea salt ice cream, everyone ^_^.

~IceBlue20~

…

BRM: … -takes the ice-cream and cookies and gives *MOST* of them to the others, and bites into a cookie, because COOKIES OWN!-

Roxas: -takes his ice-cream and cookies- THAT ISN'T TRUE AT ALL! I hate that everyone seems to like AkuRoku; frankly, it makes me sick.

BRM: I celebrate Zemyx day. :D They're so cute together.

Zexion: No comment.

Xion: Heh, it's fine. Being the fourteenth member is kind of hard, since everyone's rank is above mine… But all in all, it's pretty good. I can go on killing sprees all I want, as long as I bring Larxene and let Axel burn down the orphanages.

BRM: …

Demyx: There are many names by Somebody could have had, but I know this for a fact: MY SOMEBODY IS _NOT_ A GIRL. D:

Larxene: Of course… As long as you sign this form that says we aren't responsible if you die. –hands IceBlue20 the paper-

Roxas: I'm quite aware of that… And I could care less about it, until someone random says that Sora's better than me… It's kind of hard, actually, since some of my fangirls became Sora fangirls, as well…

…

**Evening Organization XI.  
1: This is for Xaldin. Why does everyone think you're an insane spear murdurer (I just made that up). You act bored in KH2, not insane.  
2: Marluxia, are you related to Makota from Enchanted Arms, or him in disguise. You look similar.  
3: Anyone with unusually long or spiky hair. How the hell does it stay under your hood while it's up?! It defies all laws of nature for hair to stay that way! So does all the darkness inside the hood.  
4: Saix. Why do you go werewolf over Kingdom Hearts and say it's the moon. It's not.  
And that's all.  
Antares700 **

…

All but Xaldin: WE THINK HE'S AN INSANE SPEAR MURDERER BECAUSE HE _IS_ ONE!

Xaldin: … They're entitled to their own opinions.

Marluxia: What's Enchanted Arms? D:

Axel: There's something called "hair cement."

Saix: I go _berserk_. _Not_ werewolf. I draw my power from the moon.

…

**I have but 3 questions.**

To Xigbar: what happened to your eye?

To Luxord: i'm going to clarify my earlier question: why wern't you originally put in charge of castle oblivion in the first place? i mean you ARE a higher rank then Maluxia(who should look around this website to find the rumors i mentioned)

To everyone: whats with the stupid hair?

Oh and...*pulls out giant cookie*i WAS going to give this to you all but since SOMEONE insulted my grammar i'm keep it to my self.*takes a bite of cookie*

**Trainalf**

…

Xigbar: I can't tell you; sorry, man, but if I did, then ol' Xemmy would be after my head.

Luxord: Oh… I'm not quite sure, actually. ._. We all know the Superior was never right in the head… So none of us truly know the way he thinks…

All: WE DO _NOT_ HAVE STUPID HAIR!

BRM: … It's Zexion's fault we don't get that cookie.

Zexion: LIES!

x------

BRM: Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this out on Axel's Christmas day. XD I won't post anything until Zexion's Xmas day, so come on, people! Ask more questions! I want to get out AT LEAST two more chapters before Christmas!

Xemnas: WE DEMAND COOKIES.

Demyx: And chocolate! :3

BRM: Yeah, chocolate's awesome… ._. But what I'm wondering is: Why is everyone like, a Demyx fangirl? D: I mean, I myself am one, but I like Demyx's personality… XD I bet we all do, but still. No one's defending Marluxia or Zexion. D:

Demyx: -nod nod- They need love, too!

BRM: So if any of you actually defend either one in a review, they'll reply back via the "Reply Review" click-y thing. –refuses to call it a button- Well, that's all for today! Bring in more questions!

Demyx: Bye! :D

Axel: … See ya.


	5. Chapter 5, Darlings

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! But since I'm in the story, I guess I own myself, right…?

OSHIT, XIGBAR'S X-MAS DAY! (I think?)

It's two days until Christmas.

x------

This was asked on Chapter 3, but I never saw it so… Sorry! D:

Since there was one for 3 and 4, I'll just make them ONE HUUUGE REVIEW. XD

…

**Hey I'm back!!**

To Zexy: First of all, you are one of the hottest members! *Gives kiss on head* YEAH I WENT THERE! BTW You made a mistake. You don't start sentences with but. "But yes, we'll probably kill Saix" should be "Also yes, we'll probably kill Saix" HA!

To Axel: I KNOW YOU'RE NOT RENO OR OVERRATED! The fangirls just talk 'bout you to much *Hugs Axel* BTW Look after Roxas for me 'kay?

To Marly: Why do you have pink hair?

To Larxene: STOP STEALING FROM AXEL! Plus that hair of yours makes you look like a bug.

To Xemnas: You are not better than Luxord. And if I can a be a negative member since I'm a somebody? PLEASE!! I'LL GET ALL THE HEARTS YOU WANT!

~BLISS 

**~Y.T.~**

**Wow BACK AGAIN! That's what happens when you up-date early!**

Zexion: You said "fin" insted of "Find" AND I AM A ZEXY FAN GIRL! SEXY ZEXY!

Demyx: Your somebody IS named Myde, but it's a guy. He is a TURK! Go to Myde the Turk's profile and read "A return to Something"

Xemnas: ... YOU SUCK

Marly: You creep me out...

That's it for now! See ya!

~BLISS

P.S. Here are some cookies but Xemnas doesn't get any til I become a negative member!

~Y.T.~ 

…

Zexion: … No comment.

Axel: Sure thing. :3

Marluxia: I'm not sure. O_o

Larxene: I know. ;_; Stupid Square Enix just had to make someone with antennae.

Xemnas: I AM SOOO BETTER THAN LUXORD, FOR I AM THE SUPERIOR!

Zexion: Yeah, I found that out. ._. Thanks for telling me, though. BRM will try to get that fixed. And hoorah for fangirls…?

Demyx: MY SOMEBODY ISN'T A TURK! D: But sure, I'll check it out. XD

Xemnas: I DO NOT SUCK, FOR I AM THE SUPERIOR!

Marluxia: …

BRM: Thanks for your questions, Y.T. XD

…

**Hello again! *gives away ice cream, cookies, chocolate cake, and chocolate*  
Saix - I'm not even going to say anything about your insult last time. Let's just say I'm thinking of a million things in my head about what I want to do to you (as in crazy-I-want-to-kill-you stuff) and they aren't very pleasant... ^-^ Oh yeah, are you by any chance gay? He he, that's my small lil revenge...  
Marluxia - I'm going to be "nice" and say you're not gay. Seriously, you're not. Tough guys were pink! Here's my question: what are your favorite flowers? I'll give you my huge lilac bush in front of my yard if you want. Honestly, it's huge. 0.0  
Vexen & Zexion - Do you know, by any chance, what your IQ levels are? I give you my highest respect, which is rarely given to anyone. =D  
Zexion - I don't think you're emo, I think you're a very intellectual person =] You're my favorite member. =]  
To anyone who can answer this: can people with double-jointed fingers play piano very well? Seriously, this is what my bio teacher said to me.  
Demyx - Nice choice of music! =D We should hang some time! ...Actually, scratch that. I'm not a very... socialable person... -_-' Sorry!  
Thank you! -xRockxMetalxBbyx9- **

…

Saix: … No comment.

BRM: HE'S GAY—FOR XEMMY!

Saix: LIES!

Marluxia: Thank you :D Finally, someone that doesn't say I'm gay! My favorite flower is, in fact, sakura petals… I'll accept your lilac bush, if you really want it gone… ._.

Zexion: I believe my IQ level is in the 200s.

Vexen: I have no idea… ._.

Zexion: Thank you.

Demyx: I don't know if that's actually true. ._. I don't have double-jointed fingers, so… Yeah. And thanks! We could—but I won't hold you accountable for your unsociable-ness.

…

**Hallo!! I'm Gwen here to give some **

…

BRM: Your review got cut off D: Review on this one with your questions, please! We want to know what your questions are!

…

**5 questions!**

1. Demyx! Your one of my favorites. You're so adorable. Are you good at multiple instruments, or just sitar?  
2. Axel! How old are you/were you when you became a Nobody?  
, how close to Axel would you say you are?  
4. Axel, you're sexy. How do you think you got this way? XD  
5. Xemnas, do you realize you say the words, "Kingdom Hearts" and "darkness" a lot? 

**Pharaoh-chan**

…

Demyx: Thanks :3 And I'm only good at my sitar.

Axel: Around college age, I think.

Roxas: Haha… Axel and I are close, but just not THAT close.

Axel: I'm sexy because of my awesome-ness. B)

Xemnas: … No comment.

BRM: That means "I don't care" in Xemnas Language. :D

…

**You never gave me any nicknames back... *Cries*  
Ok, I'm better now... oh for Xemnas, if you want to know where Princess Mansex came from watch Hotpinkmidnite's Kingdom Hearts Random Crap: THE MUSICAL!... watch till the end and you'll understand. I suggest you watch all the episodes... they can be pretty funny. By the way, for theme songs, there is a song made just for Axel, its called Circle of Fire; Zexion, i think your song would be The Book of My Life, and Marluxia would probally have Like a Rose. Luxord would probally have The Gambler as a theme song. Now... Onto the questions  
1. To Larxene: Why are you so touchy-touchy with Axel in Castle Oblivion?  
2. To Luxord: I know what goes on in Xemmy's mind! Kingdom Hearts, World Domination and Saix!  
3. To Saix: Many people that I know think that out of the organization, there is only two gentlemen (polite men) you (When you're calm) and Luxord. What do you say to this?  
4. To Roxas: Did you hear Axel say 'That's not true... I would.' after you said 'No one would miss me.'?  
5. To everyone: If you got your hearts back, would you still have all your powers? **

**Organization XIII lover**

…

BRM: OKAWP, I am so sorry! D: Here, I'll put some up right now!

Xion: Her nickname for Axel is Axehole. In fact, Larxene uses it occasionally…

Larxene: Xemnas is obviously Mansex…

Demyx: She calls me Dem-chan. :D

BRM: … On the next chapter, I'll put up more nicknames. And I've watched that! SO FUNNY! XD

Larxene: … Because Square Enix made me that way.

Luxord: Of course, love! Those are possibly the only thing that goes on in the Superior's mind… But I'm sure that Saix comes second. Kingdom Hearts will always be first.

Saix: I say thank you. Not very many people seem to think I am a gentleman…

Roxas: Yeah, I did. But at the time, I was blinded by my determination to find answers, so I shook it off as a lie.

All: Of course we would! … Probably.

…

**I'm making a point to be around this as often as possible now XD**

-To Xemnas:

It'd be every heart at the prom (except mine, unless that'll make me a nobody) so now what do you say?

-To Xemnas:

In "Where Nothing Gathers", how are the heights of the thrones decided?

-To Xemnas (again):

How come your Kingdom Hearts is colored like a normal moon, but Baldinort's was blue?

-To Xion:

Are you by chance Aqua's nobody?

-To Vexen:

As the Chilly Academic, could you help me study for my tests at school? 

**yeshallbeasgods**

…

Xemnas: If you have a strong will, you will become a Nobody… Hmm… I suppose I shall…

Saix: -HEARTBROKEN-

Xemnas: The height of the thrones are decided by the number of missions the number goes on. I'm not sure, actually… But Kingdom Hearts is encircled by yellow and purple…

Xion: Uh… No. I'm pretty sure I was created from Sora's memories of Namine, which is the reason I look like her so much, and why so many people think I'm her.

Vexen: I refuse, as utterly polite I can, to help you study. I have important experiments to conduct!

…

**Ok! My Questions!**

1.) Xigbar, how do you feel about corn chips? And did you know my friend XChiharu-Chan-10-SpringsXx gave you a girl friend?

2.) Xemnas, I think. Why are you so ashy?

3.) Axel, do you think you look like a clown?! 

**xx-Addict-For-Dramatics-xx**

…

BRM: Oh! I think I know where your username came from :D I heard it in one of Taking Back Sunday's songs. "I'm an addict for dramatic!"

Xigbar: Corn chips are pretty cool, dude. They're like… Corn and chips at the same time! No, I did not know that…

Xemnas: I have no idea. ._.

Axel: I realize that. e.e; Why does everyone point that out?!

BRM: No one but her/him/IT (I'm not sure which one you are, sorry XD) ever said that, Axel…

Axel: … LIES!

…

**Marly-nii: Is it true that you die your hair homicidal pink? By the way, you're my fave nobody! *Hugs your picture***

Zezy-kun: 

**MY TWO FAVORITE ORGY XI MEMBERS:**

ZEXION AND MALUXIA

Xemnas: please defend them and tell everyone how awesome they are 

**hinamori-kun**

…

BRM: They were in two separate posts… And your question for Zexion got cut off. D:

Zexion: 'Dye,' not 'die'.

Marluxia: I did not dye my hair. ._. Thank you, by the way. It's nice to know I'm loved. :3

Xemnas: … NEVER.

…

**1. Zexion, back when you were Ienzo, did you have a family? If you did, who did it consist of?**

2. Zexion, who would be your fav organization member?

3. Zexion, do you really think that Lexaeus is a "useless idiot" as you called him after his death in the Castle Oblivion arc?

4. Demyx, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? People would say you're about 17 or so, but you look older, like about 22 or something.

5. Vexen, do you ever get any respect from the other members? Because you sure deserve it.

6. Marluxia, was it hard for you to master your scythe?

7. Saix, where would you rank yourself in terms of the most powerful in the organization?

8. Axel, why did you eliminate Zexion? He was very smart.

9. Lexaeus, you are Zexion's superior, so why did he order you around in Castle Oblivion?

10. Zexion, Marluxia was the lord of Castle Oblivion. So are you the lord of the basement floors?

11. Lexaeus, do you see Zexion as a younger brother?

x New Wave's Bossa Nova 

…

Zexion: I don't quite remember much about Ienzo, to be honest. It was so long ago, and my memories have faded… My favorite Organization member would have to be either Lexaeus or Xion; they both know when to be silent. I won't answer the third question…

BRM: He said it for appearances, and I'm sure he was disgusted that Lexaeus died. :D

Demyx: I'm around 19 years old. I'm older than Zexion. :D He's around 17.

Zexion: …

Vexen: No, I do not… D: But thank you for your consideration!

Marluxia: Not really… Scythes aren't all that hard to master…

Saix: The most powerful, under the Superior.

Axel: He was messing up my plans, of course… And seeing him beg for his life was priceless! XD I had to 'eliminate' him because he knew what was happening, and could warn the others.

Lexaeus: Though I am of higher rank, Zexion is far more important than I.

BRM: Yeah, Zexion's sense of smell is superior to all of ours…

Zexion: The basement floors are part of Castle Oblivion, I'm afraid.

Lexaeus: … Kind of?

…

**Hey again,questions just keep popping up in my head so i might as well ask them.*takes a bite of giant cookie*i'm never gonna finish this.**

To Marluxia: why do you control such a gay element?

To Zexion: *takes another bite of cookie* why do you denied the obvious fact that your emo

To Roxas and xion: whats it like being the only kids in the organization? *takes yet another bite of the giant cookie*

To emo boy(Zexion): why do you use a book as a weapon? it's pathetic(like your hair).

To all: You all DO have weird hair,*takes bite of cookie*acually now that i think the only one who has normal hair in Xion.

*takes another bite of cookies*yum, chocolate,anyway, awnser those questions please, odds are i'll be back with more later,cya. 

**Trainalf**

…

Marluxia: FLOWERS ARE _NOT_ GAY! D:

Zexion: I am not 'emo'. I realize it means 'emotional', which cannot be me, and some people use it as a term for 'cutting'… I am not a cutter, either.

Roxas/Xion: Eh, it's okay. Sometimes, we can boss the others around, since we're more important than them.

Zexion: It is called a _lexicon_. It is not pathetic, you dumbass! Neither is my hair!

All but Xion: WE DON'T HAVE WEIRD HAIR!

BRM: Heh… I kinda do have weird hair, since it's cut short, so I can spike it up like L from Death Note… ._. AND WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR COOKIE D:

…

**Hey there! -gives everyone Org. XI plushies and they're not nude!- Aren't they cute...?**

To the following characters:  
Marluxia: Did you know that the petals falling from you are Sakura petals or Cherry blossoms? And I'll defend you in anyway I can cause I know you like Larxene...NOT Vexen...  
Zexion: ENOUGH CORRECTING GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! And I know that you're not Emo and why are you short?  
Roxas: -whispers- I suggest killing Axel as a hobby every time he touches you...  
Luxord: Why do you have I earrings in one ear?  
Axel: I have two OCs and her name's Xerno she's the opposite of you and Reno and the other is Axle who is like Roxas', and Namine's personalities put together! I hope you three will get along onece you met them!  
Larxene and Xion: More power for you Lady Superiors!  
Xion: Did you know that your name is, like, from ZeXION's name?  
Larxene: More power for the sadistic types! And who do you like more? Axel or Marluxia?  
Xemnas: -gives fake miniature hearts- go crazy...

AitheHeartlessGirl a.k.a Axle 

…

BRM: They ARE cute! :D

Marluxia: I did know that, but not at first. They're pretty, though. Thank you. :D

Zexion: It's genetic.

Roxas: That could work…

Luxord: I'm not sure, actually… Square Enix made me that way.

Axel: Xerno is an anagram of Reno except with an 'x', and Axle is my name, except the_ l_ and _e_ are switched. I guess we could get along…

Xion: Whoa, I just realized that! :o Freaky.

Larxene: I like Marluxia more… HELLZ YES, US SADISTS WILL RULE THE WORLDS ONE DAY!

Xemnas: …? D: WHY ARE THEY _FAKE_?!

…

**To Xemnas, who OWNS ALL N00BS: Do you Like Coffee?  
To Larxene: ...Will you go out with me? (Already knows the answer, has braced himself for unimaginable pain)  
To Axel: What are your dreams for the future, if you ever got a heart?  
To Marluxia, who OWNS EVERYTHING: YOU ARE AWESOME DUDE! Also, if you could, who woul;d you date? (Sorry about the gay thing, just trying to win a bet that I made with my sis on if you were gay or not?  
To Roxas: Do you like Namine? **

**GameM**

…

Xemnas: Of course. :D

Larxene: NEVERRR. –throws kunai at GameM-

Axel: Marry Larxene, maybe. ._.

Larxene: WTF?!

Marluxia: Thanks. If you mean a guy I would date, I'd probably say Axel. If you mean a girl, then probably Larxene.

Larxene: …

Roxas: … I'm not answering this, because if I say 'yes,' AkuRoku lovers will hate me, and if I say 'no', Namixas lovers will hate me… It's a lose-lose situation.

…

**Hello there, Organization XI bois, I'm Ki-chan and I have some questions for you all...all except for maybe Xaldin or Lexaeus. Oh, and here's some candy canes and eggnog for you all because it's the holidays.**

1. My first question directs towards Axel: ARE YOU A VIRGIN? And how do you feel about girls? Oh, and why are you so damn awesome?  
2. My second question goes to Saix: How do you feel about the whole crap with "Saix Puppy"? Do you hate it? Or support it? If you support it then I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad!  
3. My third questions goes to Demyx: We need to get together sometime, not like a date, but just to hang out- I play piano, we need to jam the night away, Dem!  
4. My fourth question goes to Axel again: *whispers in his ear* I have naked pictures of Roxas...wanna see 'em...?  
5. My fifth and final question directs towards Luxord: Why are you so cool? And can I get a kiss on the cheek, please?

Thanks you guys, hope my questions get answered! Enjoy the refreshments! 

…

BRM: -accepts the stuff- XD

Axel: … I'm not. I'm straight. I'm awesome because I just am.

Saix: I hate it.

Demyx: Yeah, totally! :D

Axel: … Maybe.

Luxord: I'm cool because Square Enix made me this way, love. Sure. –kisses cheek-

…

**Greetings. I am a scientist of sorts, so my questions are going to be very tricky. Infact, your brains could explode, because of the sheer trickyness of them all. Now, answer me these questions three!**

To Vexen: I am still a bit confused on the ranking system in the Organization. You clearly try to exercise authority over Marluxia(and failed), plus Zexion acts like he is your higher up at some points in CoM. Here's a cookie for answering!

To Axel: Yo, Axel! The holidays are coming up, what do you plan on getting everyone? What COULD you get them, even if you didn't plan on getting them stuff? Here's a cookie for answering!

To Xemnas: You seem to fear Sephiroth a fair bit. Why? Couldn't the darkness within him help you fufill your agenda of...what IS your goal, now that KH is destroyed? Here's a...  
um...tuna for answering!

Larxene, I believe the Wendy's question awhile back was a reference to your english VA. It's the girl from the Wendy's commercials.

...Luxord, Zexion! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

That is all,  
From Xertaks.

…

Vexen: No one has any respect for me anymore! T_T Zexion is far more important than I.

BRM: Yeah, because Zexy's sense of smell is better than your scientific stuff. XD

Axel: SHHH! I can't tell you! But I can tell you that I'm gonna try to get the Superior a heart so he'll finally shut up!

Xemnas: ARE YOU _MAD_? Sephiroth's like, UNBEATABLE! D:

Larxene: … WTF.

Zexion: Uh… How about _no_.

…

**Roxas: Where do you get your hair done?  
Demyx: Are you gay?  
Marluxia: Did you get a sex change?  
The Organization: Do you like icecream?  
Axel: Do you like to swim?**

Xemnas, you aren't allowed to have cookies!

**Ukime Snow**

…

Roxas: I REFUSE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION. D:

Demyx: What the—?! I'm not gay!

Marluxia: Ahem. Despite popular belief, no, I am not a transvestite. And before you ask the question—no, I am not gay, either.

Demyx: … I find this person rather insulting. Why are people questioning my sexuality? T_T

All but Demyx (he's sulking), BRM, and Roxas: DUH!

Roxas: I'm kinda getting tired of eating ice cream…

Axel: No, I do not like to swim. Water and fire don't mix, got it memorized?

Xemnas: You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do.

BRM: Please, people, refrain from being… Insulting to the sensitive members like Demyx. They take it personally and rather harshly.

…

**OMG! My friend didn't tell me she was talkign to you! OMG! now i get to ask Xiggy all sorts of questions! YAY! I see that my friend, Organization XI Lover, has told you about me... well yes... I LOVE YOU! On to the questions so i can fill my notebook up with more infomation about you!  
1: Whats your favorite type of gun?  
2: Did you lose your eye due to an falling book?  
3: Do you still go over all the physics research you used to do?  
4:Will you marry me? i'll give you anything you want if you do!  
5: If not... will you take me to the prom and i'll sacfice my heart to your cause!**

**Xiggy Lover**

…

BRM: … Well, would you look at that. Xigbar finally has a stalker.

Axel: It's amazing.

Xigbar: I don't have a favorite, darling; they're all pretty good. I did not lose my eye in a falling-book accident. No, not really. Uhm, no… Darling, I've been told that so many times before (not on this, of course, but different places), it's not funny anymore. Frankly, I'm tired of proms.

BRM: … Well. Xig Lover, don't worry, we'll try to get Xigbar to agree. XD Even if it means NOT GIVING HIM A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Xigbar: -le gasp!- You wouldn't! D8

BRM: Oh, I _would_.

Xigbar: Lady, you drive a hard bargain… -shakes head, before turning back to the questions- Eh… Sure, I guess… I've got nothing better to do, other than this…

…

**Dear Axel...  
What worlds have you been to? Which were your favorite?  
Do you have a portal in your hood that your hair goes into so it don't get messed up... cuz i don't think your hair slicks down for teh hood, and if it doesn't slick down, then wouldn't the hood morph to shade your hair? Do you wear shirts under the cloaks? do teh gloves only go up to your wrists... is it easy fighting in the cloaks? Thats all... thank you! heres a box of highly flammable liquids. fell free to have fun with these and Vexens potions... i hear hes making a fire ball one…**

**I_Luv_Axel**

…

Axel: Pretty much all of them. I don't have a favorite. Darling, there's something called hair cement. Of course I wear a shirt under my cloak! What if I get mauled by some random screaming fangirl, or play strip poker with guys? Bad mental images… Yes, the gloves do go up to my wrists. It's kinda easy fighting in them. –takes the flammable liquids- YES!

Vexen: Wh-what? I've never heard such a blatant lie in my life!

…

**to Zexion: Did you know that emo means potato in Japanese?! (or so i've read...somewhere)**

to Demyx: Are you from Naruto? I mean you have water clones...

to all: Speaking of Naruto, do you think that you would be able to win against the Akatsuki? I think you would!

to all again: um...if I decided to sell your weapons on Ebay, what would you do to me if I wasn't an already dead five thousand year old ancient egyptian spirit with powers over the shadow realm? (I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! fangirl during my spare time...so ignore the weirdness of my question.) 

**I have too many names! .**

…

Zexion: Weirdly enough, yes, I do know that. O_o

Demyx: … Er… No.

All: Of course we would! B)

BRM: -stares-

All: … Try to kill you? .__.

Xemnas: OR PRY YOUR WITHERED, DEAD HEART FROM THE VASE IT'S IN AND USE IT FOR KINGDOM HEARTS!

All but Xemnas: … -stares at him-

Xemnas: What? They put the vital organs of pharaohs in vases.

Xion: … Where in the worlds did you hear _that_?

Xemnas: GEOGRAPHY BOOKS D:

All but Xemnas: …

…

**To all the Organization members: What do you want for Christmas? Please nothing sexual, or hearts. Thank You!**

**Brittney**

…

Xemnas: WH-WHAT?! D8 WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO HEARTS?! –having mental breakdown-

Xigbar: O_o –staring at Xemnas in mild disbelief- Uh, a new gun, prob'ly.

Xaldin: More knives.

Vexen: SOME RESPECT. T_T

Lexaeus: …

Zexion: For people to stop calling me 'emo'. -.- Seriously people, it's getting annoying. Oh, and I want a new book.

Saix: I want Xemmy for X-mas. –heart-

Axel: … -edges away from Saix- A flamethrower.

Demyx: A new fish. ._. My last one died.

Luxord: A new set of cards, love.

Marluxia: Money, of course. :3

Larxene: More kunai. :3

Roxas: Er… I'm fine with anything, really, as long as it's not ice-cream.

…

**To Demyx, since you don't get a lot of questions:**

How hard is it to shape the water? I would imagine it's pretty hard, but I don't know that kind of stuff.

To Vexen, since as far as I've seen you don't get any questions:

Are you really a scientist and/ or doctor, since so many fics I've seen have you in one or both of those positions?

To Zexion:

What is your weapon, anyway? The guides I've seen offer, alternately, nothing, a book, and a lexicon.

To Everyone:

What's the weirdest/most annoying/just plain freakiest thing you've done on sugar?

To Axel:

How do you do the thing where you leap through walls of fire, and doesn't that hurt?

**SUGAR!11!!!!ELEVEN!!11!**

…

Demyx: It's kinda hard at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy.

Vexen: I am truly a scientist at heart.

Zexion: My weapon is a lexicon.

All but Xemnas: -in a dundunDUN manner- We listened to Xemnas.

Xemnas: …

Axel: That is a secret I will never tell. My element is fire, baby; it doesn't hurt me unless I want it to.

…

…

BRM: That was a flippin' SHITLOAD of questions X_x If the answers aren't satisfactory (my fingers are twitching from the amount of Mountain Dew I'm drinking, and the double-chocolate cookies I'm eating at the moment aren't helping with my sugar situation), feel free to tell me so.

Xemnas: Before we end this—PLEASE, PEOPLE, STOP ASKING SOMEONE IF THEY'LL TAKE YOU TO THE PROM. Please. Just… Stop.

BRM: Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

…

…

P.S., if I missed anyone, I'm putting up the reviews on chapter 5. ._. So the person who said they have a beagle named Holly…

Demyx: That's cool :D Like, seriously.

…

…

**Thank you, guys, for answering my questions. Much appreciated... SOIMMAGONEGIVEYAMOAR! D hope you enjoyed the eggnog... *evil chuckle* *gives BRM more mountain dew***

Axel- *chuckle* Not a virgin? Who was the lucky girlie? ...how was it...? And would you go out with a girl version of Roxas, then? Oh you can't have the pictures of Roxy, by the way...considering you're STRAIGHT.

To All- Is anybody in the Organization a possibility of NOT being heterosexual? Anybody? Hm? Come on? Even bisexual is okay...

To All- HEY, LISTEN UP! Okay, guys, I want a definite answer from all of you. Considering you're in a game that involves plenty of Disney movies, what are your favorite Disney movies? And I wanna know *evil eye*

To Marluxia- Have you ever raped anybody before? ...will you rape me? Please? I'll give you some roses.

To Luxord- *blushes from kiss* Wanna dance?

Thanks again, guys!

**Ki-chanForPresident**

…

…

BRM: THANK YEWZ! –takes the Mountain Dew-

Axel: … Larxene, great, probably, and… PLEASE GIVE THEM TO MEEE D8

Xion: … Desperate, much…?

BRM: :0 I think Roxas is bi. Axel sure is. XD

Xion: -nods- Pretty much every guy in the Organization is gay or bisexual, except for Luxord.

Xemnas: THIRD QUESTION, ANSWER BY NUMBER! –points at BRM- And no participating!

BRM: Fine. T_T

Xemnas: I don't watch Disney. ._.

Xigbar: … Er… I'm not familiar with Disney movies. –shrugs- But I guess I'd go with Beauty and the Beast, 'cause that dudette totally beat Xaldin.

Xaldin: She has amazing man-strength for such a small woman.

Everyone: -snickers-

Xaldin: Hmm, Peter Pan.

Vexen: I do not watch Disney movies.

Lexaeus: … Prince Caspian.

Zexion: … -twitch- Pirates of the Caribbean. All of them.

Saix: Tinkerbell.

Axel: Every Halloweentown movie, babe.

Demyx: The Even Stevens Movie! 8D

Luxord: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.

Marluxia: Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. x3

Larxene: NONE OF THEM.

Roxas: … I'll have to go with Larxene on this one.

Xion: Same.

BRM: Yes, apparently, ALL of those are Disney movies…

Marluxia: WHAT? o.o I have never raped anyone, and I do not intend to!

Larxene: It isn't rape if you're willing XD

Marluxia: …

Luxord: … Sure?

…

…

**I'm back! This questions are based on Arcana Heart...I think...  
Xemnas: -gives the Hope Card from CCS- Since you don't like FAKE hearts, I'll give you that and ask Marluxia if he can activate it...  
Demyx: If you have one wish, what would it be? If taking over the world and killing Xemnas is your choice, I suggest you consult Dr. Kira of Arcana Heart.  
Vexen: Do you know anything about Elemental Science? Because I can totally help you with that! I'm expert at it! I once made a female robot made with of Elemental Science.  
Zexion: I won't ask you to the prom cause I'm just a first year. At our school, only 3rd and 4th years can only go to the prom. And I feel your pain. I'm kinda half your height...**

Koshmar(the Arcana of Punishment)A.K.A. AitheHeartlessGirl

…

…

Xemnas: … Okay?

Demyx: I'd probably wish that Roxas and Xion wouldn't have to leave, or that we regain our hearts back.

Vexen: … Elemental Science? o_o What's that?

Zexion: … I swear, one day, us short people will rule the world.

…

…

**HI!! Merry Xmas!! Cookies and jelly and coke for everyone!  
OK heres my questions  
To everyone--  
Who do you think would be the best character to cosplay  
What do you think of yaoi  
If you could kill anyone in the Organization who would it be**

To Saix-  
How do you get your hair that colour and how do you get elf ears  
BYE

**ChiChiChan**

…

…

Everyone: THANKIES!

All but Axel: … -looks at Axel- He'd be SO easy to cosplay, and we know how he gets his hair like that, so…

Larxene: Yaoi FTW!

Xemnas: I'd kill Axel. Or Marluxia. Either one's fine.

Axel and Marluxia: … -backs away from Xemnas-

Saix: They're both natural -.-

BRM: LOL NO, he dyed his hair. XD

…

…

**To Demyx: *hugs* Those meanies! Have I ever hurt your feelings(Uh, or non-feeling things)? If so I'm sorry! Oh, and do you want me to beat the crap outta those who bother you?**

Vexen: Since you say you're smart I'm here to prove you wrong. About how Demyx says you guys do have hearts, it's true. You guys do have hearts, they took the form of heartles. So yeah you have hearts you just don't know where they are.

Zexion: Sorry about before. Oh I bet you knew this but emo isn't even a real word. I looked it up in the dictionary and it wasn't there.

To all: Sorry but just so people don't ask this again, are any of you gay?

Xemnas: Make me a negative member *pulls out bloody axe* or I'll be swinging this at you all day long. Plus I have REAL hearts to give you~

Marly: Sorry about before. I read this fic and it made me mad at you. After reading your answers I realized it was the stupid author I should be mad at... SORRY!!

~Y.T.~

…

…

Demyx: -hugs back- Nope. Sure, but Xion, Larxene, and Zexy will intervene if the hate comments go too far.

Zexion: CUZ WE LOVE HIM.

All: … -stares at Zexion-

Zexion: What? It's true.

Vexen: … -cough- MY WORD IS LAW!

Zexion: It's okay. Though, apparently, "emo" means "potato" in Japanese, I believe.

BRM: Yes. Everyone but Luxord, Larxene, and Xion are—well, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion are bi, so… -shrugs-

Xemnas: OKAY, OKAY! –cowers- Just don't kill me! T_T

Marluxia: … It's okay?

…

…

**I'm back again*takes another bite*man this is huge.**

To Demyx:why are you such a coward?

To Larxene: do you actually like any of the guys in the organization or would you not even touch them with a ten foot pole?

To emo boy(listen zexion,thats all i'm calling you so your wasting your breath complaining):How did you death feel? having all the life force sucked out of you?

To Roxas:you DO realise how weird axel is right?*takes another bite of cookie*

To Luxord: Are you british? you sound british.

I got more questions but i'll ask them and i may send you all some of those cookies if-nah you'd never be up to it.

**Trainalf**

…

…

All: FOR THE LAST TIME, WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EFFING COOKIE!

Demyx: Wahhh, I'm not a coward!! ;A;

BRM: … Considering the situation, he can use my computer-face. NO ONE ELSE CAN!

Zexion: DON'T BE HATIN' ON DEMYX!

Larxene: … WTF. I'm in between those two options.

Zexion: How do you _think_ it feels? I died, like, TWICE. (If you don't get why I died twice, then seriously, go see a fucking therapist or something.) I am not answering this question, asshole.

BRM: Zexy, watch your language!!

Zexion: …

Roxas: Yes, I realize that. -.-

Luxord: I am indeed British.

All: We don't CARE about your damn cookies, BRM gave us an endless supply in return for staying here!

…

…

**My turn!! I wanna ask questions too!**

1) Xemnas :- What's your opinion of the other members?  
2) Roxas :- How does sea salt ice cream taste like?  
3) Marluxia & Zexion :- Hey, I don't think both of you are gay or emo. In fact, I think Zexion's weapon is pretty cool! Where'd you get it?  
4) Vexen :- Can you make it snow in the Sahara Desert?  
5) Everyone :- Are you all okay being cramped into BRM's room?

I got christmas presents for everyone!!

Roxas :- 13 sea salt ice creams!! (I know you're tired of them, so, if you don't want it, give them to Axel)  
Larxene :- 12 um... Axel plushies to torture?  
Marluxia :- 11 Sakura trees  
Luxord :- 10 new pack of cards  
Demyx :- 9 different types of musical instruments!! (I don't know how to play them. Teach me please!!)  
Axel :- I got you everything flamable!!  
Saix :- I honestly don't know what to get you so, I'm giving you a Xemnas plushie.  
Zexion :- I got you six new books!! Like it?  
Lexaeus :- Want a cookie?  
Vexen :- I'm giving you your present once you may it snow in Sahara. Scratch that, once you make it snow world wide!!  
Xaldin :- 3 brand new lances  
Xigbar :- I've got you your bullet refills!

Lastly, Xemnas :- Here, have all the heart plushies you want!!

Just for the record, :- how many years did you all take to build Castle Oblivion and the World that Never Was?

Love ya all and Merry Christmas!!  
LS

…

…

Xemnas: They all suck.

Roxas: Kind of salty at first, but then it turns sweet. :3

Marluxia/Zexion: Thanks?

Zexion: I don't know, actually. ._.

Vexen: I probably could.

All but BRM: Nah, we're fine. She has a pretty big room.

Roxas: ICE-CREAMS! –throws one at Axel- HAH, take that!

Axel: …?!

Larxene: I love my gift! X3

Marluxia: IT'S JUST WHAT I WANTED!

Luxord: Yay, new cards. :3

Demyx: I only know how to play the sitar. ._.

VIII to VI: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Lexaeus: … Sure?

Vexen: Psh, like I _care_. –does not like Christmas-

III to I: YAYYYYYYYYYY :D

Xemnas: I don't remember, actually. o.o; I think they were already there.

All: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!

…

…

**It is I...(clutches fist in dramatic fashion)...Xertaks! I fear I must ask more questions, so I may proceed with PLAN OMEGA EMO CINCO! There are five this time! FEAR NUMBER 5!**

1.) Xigbar, why are you so swishy? Every time I see you, you seem to talk with your hands, or move dramaticly. Why is that? Have this pickle as a thanks for answering!

2.) Xaldin, do you realize your Mutton-Chops are sentient? Yeah, they are alive. Poke em'! Have this comb as thanks!

3.) Lexaeus, how high would you estimate your I.Q. to be? Many seem to forget that you, too, were a scientist. Have some steak au puave (with pepper, basically) as thanks! It's spicy, so have Demyx's water handy!

4.) Vexen, I indeed respect you quite a bit. Infact, ever since Re:Com was released in the US, I have realized that you are my new favorite Organization member, even more so than Axel or Larxene! So my question, sir, is why your chair is the lowest!? Surely your experiments don't hold more importance than beating out some other, less respectful members! Have some ice cream!

5.) Xemnas, you are my second favorite, as of a week ago. I realized that ruling over thirteen other lunatics has to be a mind-numbing task, and that in itself deserves respect. Who do you believe is the LEAST loyal to you, other than Axel, Roxas, or Xion? And can you say "ETERNAL!" in the most dramatic way you can possibly muster for meh? Take this heart as a token of my gratitude. I wrestled it away from Yazoo. That's almost like Sephiroth's heart, right?

Zexion, you get NOTHINGNESS because even though you rock beyond reason, you receive a lot of attention as is. But here! Have a baked potato! See, I'm nice!

Thanks guys! Original Six FTW!

…

…

Xigbar: That's because I rock. And I do it for the stupid people out there. (And I love annoying Zex by doing that.)

Xaldin: …

Lexaeus: Higher than Xemnas', I am sure.

Vexen: The chairs heights tell us how many missions we have gone on, or how well we have done them.

BRM: Yeah, Vexen sucks at his missions. He wasn't even able to tell Sora everything!

Vexen: SHUT UP, YOU!

Xemnas: I'd say Marluxia.

-dundunDUN music is played-

Xemnas: -throws hands up into the air dramatically- ETERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

BRM: … That sucked.

Zexion: … -stares at the baked potato- Thanks?

…

…

**Hey XD Taking Back Sunday is awesome! I am woman, hear me roar! War! XD. Yeah, I am silly, I know.**

To everyone; Did you guys ever have to freakin' jump somebody? I mean, straight up pouncing. Just freakishly fun --beating up someone for no apparent reason!

:D

**xx-Addict-For-Dramatics-xx**

…

…

BRM: Yes, TBS is, and yes, yes you are XD

Axel: I had to jump Xaldin once O_o he almost killed me, though.

Roxas: … I've jumped Axel before. A word of advice: never jump him from behind in a dark alley at night.

Xion: Jumping Roxas is fun XD He screams like a little girl.

Roxas: -blushes- Sh-shut up!

…

…

***Is counting the munny she got from selling weapons while eating raw steak*  
Nine thousand, nine hundred eighty eight...*munch munch*  
*Notices Organization XI and accidentally spits blood/raw steak on them (sorry in advance for staining your cloaks)*  
Oh god…  
*Hides munny behind back*  
Um...hi...*is sweating*...what munny? I don't know what you mean!  
What are you talking about?! *sweating*  
I didn't sell any weapons!! On Ebay!  
*panicking*  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!! I HAVE NOTHING BEHIND MY BACK!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!  
*twitches, then gives in*  
Fine...take back your weapons...*hands them the weapons*  
I just needed them to make copies to sell to cosplayers. :D  
Oh and Xemnas, there's two problems with "Prying my withered, dead heart from its vase and using it for kingdom hearts"  
First, only pharaohs could afford to get embalmed. I am not a Pharaoh. I am a thief. (how do you think i stole your weapons?!)  
*begins to scream*  
APPARENTLY, WE COULD NOT "AFFORD" TO BE MUMMIFIED. APPARENTLY, WE COULD "AFFORD" TO WATCH OUR FAMILIES BEING MELTED DOWN INTO GOLD OBJECTS, AND THEN GETTING SEALED IN THOSE OBJECTS!  
*calms down instantly*  
Second, and I can't believe you didn't notice this, the ancient egyptians did take out the vital organs during mummification, and they kept them in jars, but they left the heart in the body because they believed that it was where a person's memories were stored, and that it was vital to continue into the afterlife.  
Because they believed that the heart was where memories were stored, they took the brains out the noses with a hook.  
*holds up hook* WANNA SEE HOW THEY DID THAT?! *evil grin*  
No volunteers? aww, too bad. i already got the jars ready. *kicks jar*  
BTW, if you want, you can pry the heart out of the meat puppet that is my vessel!! (my hikari, in other words.) As long as you let me drink the blood. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!...what are you looking at? I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!! D:**

Well, on to the Questions!

1. to Larxene: You do know you are related to Pikachu?  
2. to all: There's a lot of videos on youtube of you guys doing random anime dances/openings (like the Hare Hare Yukai and the Lucky Star opening dance.) Which one annoys/bothers/scares you the most?  
3. to all: If they don't annoy/bother/scare you, can i have dance lessons?! I need help on the Hare Hare Yukai.

...And I'm out of ideas (that make sence). Meh.  
By the way...  
*pulls the Akatsuki out of a bag*  
I brought these guys along.  
You said that you can beat them, so kill them all! NOW!  
D  
*the Akatsuki stare at her*  
I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!

**I have too many names! .**

…

…

Xemnas: … One: You're insane. Two: You're a freaking vampire.

Larxene: … I'm not related to that damn thing.

All: We don't really mind, 'cause we can track 'em all down later and murder them in their beds. –evil laughter-

BRM: …

All: Sure!

Xion: -waves- Hi.

Konan: -waves- Hi.

Pein: … WTF.

Zexion: We're all wondering that.

…

…

**Mind if I ask a question? =3  
To Zexion: I don't think you're emo! In most of my fanfictions you are accualy in there! Do you mind if I make you more social then most people think you are?**

To Marluxia: Bah! You where the first KH character I ever saw. Anyway- if you ruler of Castle Oblivion (or whatever that blasted castle is called), how come Sora killed you?

To All: Do you think it sucks that nearly everytime Sora fights someone they die?

One more. =]  
To Xaldin and Luxord: Are you two British? Everytime I fight you on the game you sound British.

**TancredFan**

…

…

Zexion: Thanks…? Er, I'm fine with that.

Marluxia: BECAUSE HE'S STUPID AND THE KEYBEARER AND DUMB AND THE KEYBEARER AND BLINDED BY LOVEEEE.

All: YES.

Xaldin/Luxord: Yes, yes we are.

BRM: Either that, or Xaldin is pretty good at sounding British.

…

…

**I'm BACK! And I have more questions! But First... (Gives coffee to Xemnas, and gives cookies to everyone else) Okay, TIME FOR ZE QUESTIONS OF DOOM!**

Xemnas: Who do you hate the most out of everyone you've met, BESIDES Sora?  
Larxene: Who would you date if you could?  
Vexen: You are AWESOME! Um, anyway to the question:  
Do you like PIE?  
Demyx: If you could pick any weapon to use in place of your sitar, which would you use?  
Roxas: What's your favorite Food?  
Namine: Do you like Roxas?

**GameM**

…

…

Xemnas: Axel. –glares at Axel-

Axel: D:

Larxene: … Probably Axel or Marluxia.

Axel: :D

Vexen: … Yes?

Demyx: NO! –hugs his sitar- I would keep my sitar! D:

Roxas: Despite popular belief, my favorite food is crackers. (Okay, that falls under the snack category, but crackers are cool.)

Namine: … -blushes- Maybe?

…

…

**Ok... for Christmas, i got the English version of Kingdom Hearts Rechain of memories. I HATE IT! well, not really but, i am upset over the way teh pronounce Marluxia's name! Marloosha! thats what it freakign sounds like! Marloosha... that is what makes you seem gay! i thought you were all cool, until i heard your name and i think WTF?! i still think your cool but i refuse to call you Marloosha! Your name shall forever be pronounced as its spelled to me. Anothign that that bugged me was teh voices. Sora's was too mature; Zexion's... Zexion had the voice of Daerin from Sailor moon (need i say more); Larxene's laugh sounded wrong.. more forced then cruel; and Vexen's voice sounded too young! anyways on to teh questions!**

1: Marluxia: What do you think of how your name is pronounced?  
2: Marluxia: Are you french?  
3: Zexion, i don't think your emo. i think your cool, and your weapon is what i think teh most powerful because knowledge is power!

**Does it really matter who i am**

…

…

Marluxia: I think I agree with you on how my name is pronounced. BRM refuses to pronounce my name "Marloosha." ._.

BRM: CUZ IT'S GHEY.

Marluxia: So, I guess I'd have to go with the way BRM always thought it was pronounced: Mar-lux-ee-ah. I don't think I'm French, either.

Zexion: Yes, knowledge is power.

…

…

**Hello everyone!Hope this isn't too long...  
To Butt Zex [lol xD]:I know your not emo,you just need a good book,and no one annoying you!And how is it that you always get called emo by your hair? It totally rocks!And can change color [your hair in fanfictions can range from silver to violit,and to all out RAINBOW!]  
To Demy-kins:Your hair,sitar skills,and your personality kick ass!Um,can i give you a hug?And be friends with you?We could have a great time playing music all day if we hung out!  
To Mans-Xemnas:Why, oh why do you have to have everything say "that never was" Like,The Kitchen That Never Was.I find it creepy,but in a good way?  
To Vexy:Here's some dangerous highly toxic chemicals for you to experiment with!All i want to know is why your always paired with Marluxia.  
To Marly the Great:Why do people say your a rapist?Your friggin cool!  
To Larxene:Can you please kill Axel with your kunais for me?Im still pissed that he made Repliku kill Zexion here,so please?  
To Fire Crotch [Axel]:How do you feel about all those GMVs with you and the song Hips Don't Lie? Cause i find them truely humorous.  
Well bye for now,i send more questions later!~IShallStealYourHeart [TheCloakedNocturneXV] P.S,BRM,did you get a copy of Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM?It rocks!**

…

…

Zexion: Some people believe that people with hair covering one of their eyes are "emo." My hair color does NOT change color; it is, quite obviously, silvered blue.

Demyx: Sure! :3

Xemnas: … BECAUSE "THAT NEVER WAS" IS COOL. D8

Vexen: I think it's because they don't trust me alone…

Marluxia: I don't know why, and it wounds me! T_T Why won't people accept that I am not a rapist? (Except you, because… You're cool in my book now.)

Larxene: Why, what a coincidence, BRM is mad at Axel for the same reason! o.o; Er, no. I can't kill Axel, because his fangirls will come after me, and I would be too outnumbered to kill them all.

Axel: They're evil. T_T

BRM: I didn't. ;A; But I'm trying to find any of the Kingdom Hearts games in the video game stores where I live—BUT THEY'RE NEVER THERE! D8 I'll have to resort to trying to get them on eBay or Amazon or SOMETHING.

…

…

BRM: X_X I finally finished it. BE THANKFUL.

I'm sorry if any answer is unsatisfactory, but I rushed it so I could get it out today! (I'm such a procrastinator…) I'll update quicker next time! ;A; Sorry for the late update!!


	7. Chapter 7 is HERE!

BRM: Wahh…! Zack! He DIED! DX Why…?! You know, I just realized Cloud could've saved Zack if he gave him a Phoenix Down… My brother just disagreed with me. But he said, "But he got his revenge, beating Sephiroth one-on-one." Eh… See? My brother is SMARTER THAN ME. D8 I wanna be smarter for once!

And then, he said, "Guess what Cloud does? Whooped Hojo's ass, too!" because Hojo was the one that experimented on Zack and Cloud, making Cloud half-crazy. I don't like Hojo, that ASSHAT.

…

…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for myself.

…

…

**Yeah what other questions do i have to ask.**

**First i would like to apologize for any stupid questions, half of them are from fans who don't come do this website.**

**Anyway... To Vexen: How exactly did you make that replica in castle oblivion.**

**To Demyx: Your not much a fighter are you?(even though as seen in Radiant garden you can fight well)**

**To Marluxia: why do you like flowers so much? and above all why do they have to be the most pathetic color ever.**

**To everyone: Who's your favorite and most hated member in the organization?**

**Hope you awnsers these questions,cya next time**

**Trainalf**

…

…

BRM: …

Vexen: By magic! Mwahahaha!

Everyone: … -steps away from him-

Vexen: What? D:

Demyx: No, not really. I prefer the nonviolent approach.

Marluxia: … -twitch- Did he just insult…!?

Larxene: -nods slowly in horror- He did.

Marluxia: RAWR!! –is restrained by Axel, Saix, Larxene, and Luxord-

Luxord: Violence isn't the answer, Marluxia.

Marluxia: SAYS YOU!

BRM: -coff- Anyway, the most hated is obviously Axel since he has one of the largest fanbases, Vexen 'cause hello, he's just disgustingly old and resembles what a pedophile should look like, and Lexaeus, since he seems stupid. No offense, Lex.

Lexaeus: None taken.

Xion: The favorite members are: Roxas, because he's just cute like that, me, because I'm cool like that, Zexion, since he's smart, Demyx, because, hello, everyone should love him, and Luxord, because he's a gentleman.

…

…

**To Xigber-**

**What's the farthest target you can hit and still hit the center of the target?**

**To Xaldin-**

**Those are alot of spears, and they look custom made. How much could those have possibly cost?**

**To Saix-**

**Is your claymore terribly heavy? Could I try to lift it?**

**To Axel-**

**What do you think of your song? I personally love it.**

**To Xemnas-**

**The naming ceremony, doesn't it get tiring trying to think up new names with X's for everyone?**

**Yeshallbeasgods**

…

…

Xigbar: As far away as I need to be.

Xaldin: They cost more than your dead body and all your possessions, that's for sure.

Saix: … No, and no.

Axel: If you're talking about my 'theme song', as BRM has dubbed it, then yeah, I like it.

Xemnas: I use the first name that comes to mind, actually.

…

…

**On to the questions[of doom]  
Butt Zex:Someone is a tad bit grouchy today ne?Now I have the same hair cut as you,but black,and with blue ,have you ever hid naughty magazines or books behind your lexicon?And do you like Demyx,even as a friend?Marluxia the Great:Who would you share a paoupu with if you could?And Thanks for calling me cool -Lar:Um,if your element is electricity,then how do you take baths without electrifying yourself?Fire Crotch:Have you ever made Xemnas' hair catch on fire?Cause is would be hilarious if you ,the Almighty Ruler of Hearts[cough,of Gayness]:Most people i know describe you as a deranged,pychopath who just wants to eat and rape little children,and then run off and steal hearts,how do you reply to that?And how do you feel about that Xemboobs video on youtube?Dem-Dem:Can you teach me how to play the sitar?I need to learn to play more instruments anyway,so pwease!?And i give you jello,cause jello is -Roxy:Who do you admire most in the Organization?And who do you hate?Just wondering,how did you entertain yourself while in Sora's body,i mean,do you just sit there,in total darkness,and just see what he sees?To All:Do you guys decorate your rooms?And how?What is all of you guys' favorite color/s if you have any?Last but not least,how did you guys get your weapons and how long did it take to master it?Well,done with my questions, for now *insert evil laughter here* Well see ya,and hopefully BRM will get the game and mountain dew for you all!**

**TheCloakedNocturneXV**

…

…

Zexion: One: No. Two: Sure.

Marluxia: Larxene, maybe. :3 And you're welcome!

Larxene: I can control my element, stupid.

Marluxia: -GASP- Larxy! BE NICE!

Larxene: NO.

Axel: I have, and I almost got turned into a Dusk, darling.

Xemnas: I am NOT like that at all. And… I will seriously kill you.

BRM: BE NICE, MANSEX.

Xemnas: Stop calling me that!

Demyx: Sure! :3 Thanks for the jello.

Roxas: I don't admire anyone, and I hate Vexen because he's a pedophile. I did just sit there, seeing what he saw; it was rather boring.

All but Xemnas: We decorate them according to our likes and dislikes.

Xemnas: … What they said.

Zexion: My favorite color is black.

BRM: That's a shade.

Zexion: I know, and I don't care.

Roxas: My favorite colors are black and white.

BRM: They're shades.

Roxas: I know, but they're cool.

BRM: I've gotta agree with you there.

Xemnas: Everyone else's favorite color is either the color of their hair, their element, or some gay color.

All but Larxene and Marluxia: We took about a month or so to master them.

Larxene/Marluxia: WE MASTERED OURS WITHIN TWO WEEKS! –mwahaha-

BRM: Hopefully I will. –takes the Mt. Dew- MT. DEW PWNS ALL!

Xion: -.- Weirdo. –hands the jello to Demyx-

…

…

**to demyx i think your cool but i just have one thing to say how do you play a sitar?**

**to xigbar do you realize you look like a pirate?**

**to larxene why are you angry all the time I mean seriously chill out!**

**to luxord poker or blackjack?**

**to zexion what do you keep in your lexicon?**

**to all if you play video games which are your favorites?**

**jadord**

…

…

Demyx: -nods seriously- With a lot of practice.

BRM: (I have no idea how to play a sitar, so that's the only response you'll get.)

Xigbar: Why yes, yes I do.

Larxene: YOUR MOM.

Luxord: Poker.

Zexion: Information.

All: Final Fantasy FTW.

…

…

**Hello, all.  
*Has spent the time she was supposed to be writing a book report writing this*  
*grins* Thanks, Xemnas. I take being called insane as a compliment. Oh, and I'm not a vampire! I'm a mix of: Vampire Dark Elf Dragon Werewolf(1 hour later) and Eevee.  
And Larxene, I shall forever refer to you as 'Pika'. But you should be happy about that, because the Pikachus are planning a full-scale invasion of earth.  
And, the reason I want you guys to kill the Akatsuki is because i wanted one of their cloaks, and they did not give me one. Now, gimme one of your cloaks or i'll be forced to feed you to the Death Eaters.**

**Now, my questions will probably get me attacked/killed. So, lets get on with them! :D  
1. To Xemnas: Darth Vader says he wants his lightsabers back.  
2. To Saix: *begins singing the Sailor moon theme song*  
3. To Roxas, Axel, Saix, and Xemnas: You guys are the main dancers/main characters in the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of the Lucky Star Opening. Start dancing. Oh, did i mention that the main characters are chibi high-school cheerleader girls? With high-pitched voices? By the way...if you all refuse, I will put caramelldansen mind-controlling parasites in your drinking water. :D  
4. To all:...Ahem, have you locked your doors?  
*walks out of room dragging a bag that suspiciously looks like spare weapons while whistling innocently*  
See ya.**

**I have too many names!**

…

…

BRM: You're really loyal to this. –nods- Thank you for always reviewing.

Xemnas: … WTF?

Larxene: SHORT PEOPLE WILL RULE THE WORLD AND KILL THE PIKACHUS.

BRM: -smirks cuz she's short-

Pein: … Itachi, give them your cloak.

Itachi: Why ME?

Pein: Because, for one thing, I don't want to see Kisame without his cloak.

Itachi: Make Deidara give her a cloak!

Deidara: -sigh- Fine, un. –takes off his cloak and BRM stares at his smexiness- -hands the cloak to 'I have too many names'- Happy now, un?

Xemnas: THEY ARE AERIAL BLADES, NOT LIGHT SABRES.

Saix: … -twitch-

Roxas: -insane giggle- XD I love Caramelldansen!

BRM: -looks away from Deidara- OMY, same here!

BRM/Roxas: -starts dancing the Caramelldansen-

All but BRM and Roxas because they're too busy dancing: … Yes?

Everyone: Bye…?

…

…

**to axel, ur my favorite character ever, but have you and roxas ever thought of having a 3some with a... um... certain female sadist? to manse... i mean- (dodges lightsabre) xemnas, ytf are you so obsessed with star wars? to saix, have you and man-- "ITS XEMNAS!!" --yeah him, anyways have you ever... you know... had gay sex? to demyx, why are you so f*ing annoying? last, to all of you, what are your worst nightmares? mine's demyx playing his sitar in a concert and i have to listen.**

**pyroman**

…

…

Axel: Um. No.

Xemnas: I'm not obsessed with Star Wars, dipshit -.- I don't even LIKE Star Wars.

Saix: That is none of your business, fucker.

BRM: … -reads the next question- OH HELL NO. Usually, I'd reprimand you for that, but insulting Demyx earns him an Insult Card. Anyone can insult him now. DEMYX IS NOT ANNOYING, DAMMIT!

Demyx: -cries because he read the question, too-

Zexion: -pats Demyx's back awkwardly- There, there…? –points at pyroman- DON'T INSULT DEMYX OR I _WILL_ HURT YOU.

All: Our worst nightmare is you.

BRM: Ooh, BURN!

…

…

**Hello again! I'm so glad you guys answered my questions, it makes me feel all warm and cold at the same time inside! *gives BRM cookies and ice cold milk* *taps chin and thinks of more questions...***

**Axel- So tell me, Axel, why Larxene? Was she asking for it? Was she unwilling? 'Cause honestly, I can't see Larxene willingly letting you eff her up *snort* *quickly shows picture of naked Roxas infront of Axel's eyes before shooting it back and away again***

**Luxord- ...*tackles to ground and begins kissing him* it's because he's the only straight one *snog***

**Xemnas- *slaps upside the head* get a HOLD of yourself, man! Disney movies PWN!! :3 have you and Saix slept togezer? hm? tell teh Ki-chan ;3 *slaps everybody who didn't give their correct Disney movie answer* you all sicken me... And especially YOU Roxas! ...Xion you're off the hook, you're just adorable...**

**Axel- okay, this is kind of a vulgar question but I REALLY REALLY WANNA KNOW! What is the exact length of your dick?**

**Marluxia- Lol, yeah I realized that after I posted my questions. Okay, okay, Marluxia will you take this roses as a favor that *voice changes to somewhat frantic and demented* you will sleep with me?!**

**Thanks guys! I appreciate your answers! *hugs everybody twice***

**Ki-chanForPresident**

…

…

BRM: Hah, yes! XD

Axel: Because we were drunk, she was, she wasn't, and SHOW ME IT LONGER!

Roxas: … -backs away from Axel-

Luxord: …? 0.0 –confused-

Xemnas: … That's none of your business.

Roxas: Ow.

Xion: Ha. XD –pats Roxas' head- Poor thing.

Roxas: …

Axel: I'm not telling, but here's the question: It's not how big it is, it's how small it's NOT. ;D

Marluxia: … No? o.o;

All: -hugs back- …

…

…

**Xemmy: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I'm one of you now~**

**~I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt! And guess whats inside it~(Really guess)**

**Marly: Stupid dubs, they can nhever say the names right. People think you're a rapist because you have pink hair and you're known as flower man. It's creepy... and so are you... and so are the things that go on in peoples heads...(My english class is in love with rape... O.e)**

**BRM: You don't get enough respect! I mean you set this whole thing up! Have so cake or pop or pop-corn or something.**

**Vex: YOUR WORD IS NOT LAW!**

**Demy: You are so smart... hmm, want to hang out after this chapter and get some ice-cream or something?**

**BLISS~**

**~Y.T.~**

…

…

Xemnas: … You're welcome. And dirt?

Marluxia: I'm not creepy! D8

BRM: -ignores Marluxia- Weird, my homeroom's in love with rape. Cake and pop would be nice.

Vexen: YES IT IS!

Demyx: Sure… -sniff-

Zexion: -hugs Demyx-

…

…

**Hello.**

**To All: Which person in Organization XI would you want to kill the most and describe how you would kill them.**

**To Roxas: What would happen if you drank 10 gallons of beer in under ten seconds?**

**To Larxene: Who in the KH universe, regardless of gender, would you have feelings of affection for?**

**To Axel: Can you light Demyx on fire?**

**To Demyx: Do you have sexual fantasies about you and Larxene?**

**Also, I have been turned into a cat and can claw your eyes out if you don't answer my questions.**

**Gunslinger 117**

…

…

BRM: OMY, I KNOW YOU! :0 You're on Ultimate Kingdom Hearts RPG! –waves- Hi!

Roxas: … You're insane, you know that?

BRM: Yes, yes I do.

All but Axel: We'd kill Axel because he has a larger fanbase than us, and we'd kill him in the most painful way possible.

Axel: You're so mean! ;A;

BRM: DON'T USE MY FREAKING FACE! –evil face-

Axel: … Meep.

Roxas: … I'd get drunk? I dunno.

Larxene: … Marluxia.

Axel: I can, but I won't. –backs away from Demyx, who is still crying, and Zexion, who's glaring at Axel-

Demyx: N-no… T-T Why won't the voices go away, Zexy?

Zexion: Because they're not in your head…?

…

…

**HI!! Me again- this time i have individual presents  
Xion- 14 badges with witty quotes on them  
Roxas- 13 cartons of Ben and Jerry's  
Larxene- A iPod touch, a taser and an all expensed paid trip to New York  
Marluxia- Gardening for Dummies and £50  
Luxord- An all expenses paid trip to Las Vegas  
Demyx- A fountain and new sitar strings  
Axel- Bubblewrap and an trip to India  
Saix- A Xenmas plushie  
Zexion- A library  
Lexaeus- An all expenses paid trip to London  
Vexen- A dog  
Xaldin- A ticket to the Peter Pan play  
Xigbar- A glass eye  
Xenmas- A heart plushie and the bill for all those presents.**

**Tee hee.  
Questions- Can you all do the carmelldansen dance?  
Larxene- What's your favourite yaoi couples.  
!Yaoi FTW!  
Roxas- Who was your first kiss  
Saix- Where do you get your hair dye.  
BYE BYE  
ChiChiChan **

…

…

Xion: … Yay?

Roxas: … 'Kay, then.

Larxene: YES! I LOVE THIS CHICHI-CHAN PERSON!! XD

Marluxia: …

Luxord: Heh… xD

Demyx: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!! –fangirl squeal-

Axel: … Why _India_?

Saix: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!! –fangirl squeal-

Zexion: … Yay.

Lexaeus: YUSH!

Vexen: I hate dogs. ;-;

BRM: DEAL WITH IT, PEDOPHILE.

Vexen: I'm not—

Xaldin: … -twitch- SHADDUP VEX CUZ YOU ARE YOU ARE _YOU ARE_.

Xigbar: … Yay.

Xemnas: … Why a heart plushie? ;-; And I dun wanna pay for them…!!

BRM: SUCK IT UP, MANSEX.

All but Xemnas: Yes, we can.

Larxene: Zemyx, AkuRoku, and SoRi.

Roxas: YOUR MOTHER.

BRM: … Be nice, Roxy darling.

Roxas: -sigh- Okay. It was… Namine.

BRM: OMGWTFBBQ! SAY WHAT?!

Namine: … -backs away-

Saix: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DX

BRM: I think he got it at a hair-place, like, Famous Hair, or something. I don't remember.

…

…

**Sup. Awesome fic btw.**

**Questions...  
1) First of all, I think most of you deserved a second chance, expect for Xemnas because I hate his guts(no offense to fans) and maybe a few others. For everyone except him, what would you do if you regain your hearts?  
2) For everyone- How would you react if you seen your family again?  
3) No one in particular- How many of you are scientists?  
4) Larxene and Xion- Do you think there should more girls in the organization?  
5) Everyone- Who would you consider to be leader if whatshisface Xemnas vanished/ eliminated?**

**That's all I got for now, but I'll be back with more. :D Personally I don't have anything against most of you, but I am an anti yaoi and yuri person. I couldn't care less about my grammer so don't bother correctting it Zexion...  
~SA Suzumi**

…

…

All but Xemnas: Have a party to celebrate it.

Roxas: … I kinda DON'T have a family… e.e;

Xion: -nod nod- Yeah.

The original six: -sigh- We'd probably kill them.

All but them: … -stare-

BRM: The first six are/were scientists.

Larxene/Xion: YES.

All but Zexion: … Zexion.

Zexion: You had a number of two grammatical errors. Congratulations. -.-

…

…

**HIYA! (Gives coffee to everyone)  
On to ze RANDOM QUESTIONS!**

**Marluxia: Before I ask you my question, I'd like to say that I do not view you as a rapist, and that I wonder why people DO. Also, your frigging AWESOME, and one of my favorite characters.  
To ze QUESTION!  
If you could have any weapons besides your scythe, what would it be?  
To Axel: If you could date anyone besides Larxene, who would it be?  
To Vexen: Can I help you with a few experiments? I have a very large knowledge of various chemicals, and I'm relatively calm when confronted with a challenge. Please? I won't annoy the hell out of you!  
To Demyx: You do realize that, if you wanted to, you could control the world through a rampant threat of Tsunamis hitting towns from out of nowhere, right?**

**BAI BAI!**

**GameM **

…

…

Marluxia: … Okay? I'd keep my scythe. I'm like, the Grim Reaper! XD

Larxene: A pink grim reaper, at that.

Axel: Probably Kairi.

Vexen: … -sigh- FINE.

Demyx: … No? o.o;

Zexion: Demyx is one of our most homicidal members, so I'd appreciate it if you stop putting ideas into his head that might make him MORE homicidal.

All: Bai!

…

…

**Ok. Let's see here...**

**1: Vexen, could you do my chemistry homework for me? I'm not that good... (puppy dog eyes)(and if you say no then I'll get my friend. Her puppy dog eyes could get any person/nobody to do her bidding)  
2: (to the basement members) If Zexion was the leader of Castle Oblivion's basement who would have been considered the second in command? If there was one that is.  
3: LUXORD!! I think you're the greatest Organization member! (because you are) Can I have a hug?  
4: Lexaeus, is it true you like to read manga? If so what is your favorite?**

**I'll probally be back with more.**

**Ultimafangirl**

…

…

Vexen: … No. –cannot be moved by puppy dog eyes-

Vexen: … -.- Probably… Lexaeus…

Luxord: Sure! –hugs you-

Lexaeus: … It's true, and I love… Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

…

…

**To Marluxia: OMG! BRM pronounces your name the same way i do! and about the french question... Marloosha sounds french... and no matter what, you are cool. I understand why you tried to take over the organization, i mean, Xemnas is a nut! So, if you were in xemnas' place, what would you have done?  
To Roxas: I think its bull that you can defeat Riku (unless he releases the darkness in his heart) but you cant defeat sora (and Riku can defeat sora...), and that Sora took you down with ONE hit! My god Xemnas lasted longer than you with both Sora and Riku on him! Why couldn't you defeat sora?  
To saix: In the games, you seemed like teh most loyal to teh organization and Xemnas. Was that because Xemnas was you best bet at getting back yur heart, or because you 'love' Xemnas?(as in place all your memories of that feeling on Xemnas, like Axel did to Roxas?)  
To Zexion: can you list, in order by number, the scents of every organization member, plus namine', sora, and riku.  
To everyone i mentioned had a voice promblem in the first post (besides Marluxia, cuz he already answered.) What did you think about your voices off of the game?**

**Does it really matter who i am**

…

…

Marluxia: I would've killed myself, because I'd hate to be Xemnas, of course.

Roxas: Because he's my stupid Somebody and he's like, fucking Jesus or something! ;A;

BRM: … Okay, you can use my face. e.e;

Saix: Best bet at getting my heart back.

Xemnas: -sob- I… I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

All but Xemnas: … -stare-

Zexion: Darkness, gunpowder, the smell of sharpening knives, old people, books, honey, burning wood, the ocean, new cards, flowers, something burning, cinnamon, fresh paper… -takes a deep breath- Sora smells like sea salt, and Riku smells like Xemnas. I do not really sound like anyone from Sailor Moon.

Larxene: My laugh is FORCED? I think I'm gonna sue.

Vexen: What's up with me sounding too 'young'? I'm not as old as I appear!

All but Vexen: Yes you are.

…

…

**(anything is quotations was said by Mark)  
Hi! I'm Jenny and this is my brother Mark!**

**...He's shy.  
"No I'm not. You just wouldn't type what I was saying."  
Whatever.**

**To X,VI,IX, and IV: Can I have an autograph? Can I? Can I?  
"I'd give it to her. She gets sugar high."  
No I don't!!  
"To Xemnas: How's your son Luke doing?"  
To whoever can help: Let's say ...hypothetically you took a prism outside to see how it looked against the snow. And let's say ...hypothetically that you were swinging said prism and it slid out of your hands. What would be the best way to find said prism in five inches of snow?**

**Rats. We have more questions but we have to go. (grumblecan'twaittwoseconds...)  
"...(rolls eyes)"**

…

…

All: Hi Jenny, hi Mark.

Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, and Vexen: … Sure?

Xemnas: I don't have a son. How is YOUR son doing? -glare-

BRM: Be nice, Xemnas.

All: … Look in the direction it slid out of your hands from and start looking in that general direction?

…

…

BRM: Phew! –wipes forehead- This is harder than it appears! I've been working on it for TWO HOURS.

Roxas: … Heh… -pats BRM's back awkwardly-


	8. Chapter 8 FINALLY

AHEM.

EVERYONE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.

I have a new laptop (and have had it since my b-day), so I kinda don't have the file that contains most of chapter 8 of this fic.

So... I'll have to start all over again.

I'm just going to answer the first 10 questions of the first 10 reviewers. The rest will be in the next chapter.

Sorry for the long, long, long, long, LONG delay!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

-

**hay twilight fan girl 201 but you can call me Axel fan girl 201 my ? are.**

**Axel how do you feel about all the girls saying you and Roxas are gay?**

**Larxene why do you flurt with Axel and does she do that all the time.**

**and last does anyone now how to shut the hell up?**

…

…

Axel: I'm not sure, actually. ._.'' I mean, I'm not gay, I'm bi, and Roxas is straight... So I think it's rather insulting that people would insinuate things about his sexuality.

BRM: -wipes tear from eye- Spoken like a true friend.

Larxene: I flirt with him 'cause he's hot. No, I don't do it all the time.

Xion: YES, WE DO. We just choose not to. Deaaaaal.

…

…

**Alrighty then what do yu all want? Xenmas i don't think you realise this but must people would die if they gave up their hearts. Only the awesome people don't die.  
Roxas- THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I had a bet with my friend over who was your first kiss and i said Namine so thanks!Sorry if i upset you. Hm, do you want some chocolate cookies and a CD instead of ice cream?  
Xion- Which member do you hate? Actually which person in the entire game do you hate. Hm, do you want an laptop instead of the badges.  
Larxene- What do you think of bishies from other animes? BTW you rock! Have some yaoi manga!  
Vexen-... mate, you're old. Deal with it.  
Axel- I chose India because it's hot and remote. Have some bombs instead then.  
All-What other animes/mangas do you like?  
Marluxia- Do you want a few DVDs and and a HD tv? The gardening thing was a joke. You get really weird for dummy stuff.  
Xenmas- If you don't pay the bill i will hunt you down and give you to evil, obcessed fangirls.  
To all again- Have you ever heard of Ansem Retort?**

**ChiChiChan**

…

…

Xemnas: ...

Roxas: YES. CHOCOLATE COOKIES ARE AWESOME. :D

Xion: In the entire game, huh? -thinks- I... I'm not sure, actually... But I guess I hate Sora, since he's the reason why I couldn't stay with Axel and Roxas...

Roxas/Axel: Aww! -hugs her- T_T

Xion: And no, I'll keep my badges. I love witty quotes. :'D

Larxene: -takes the yaoi manga- Thanks! Er, the bishies from other animes are all SMOKIN'. ;D

Vexen: I AM NOT OLD! D:

All: YES YOU ARE.

Axel: Yay! Bombs!

All: We like KHR!, Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures, Naruto, Soul Eater, Death Note, Bleach, Alice Academy, Black Cat, D. Gray Man, Zombie-Loan, Prince of Tennis, Wallflower, Vampire Knight, Trinity Blood, Lucky Star, One Piece, and probably some more, but we can't really think of anything else...

Marluxia: Yes, I'd like that very much. :D

Xemnas: O_O Okay, okay! I'll pay the bill!

All: Yes :D It's funny.

…

…

**What is it about annoying fictional characters that amususes me... ah who cares.**

**To everyone: do you like the image people give you( i can clarify that question if you wish)**

**To manse- i mean xemnas: By the sounds of it everything seems hectic, how do you keep everything in order?**

**To all: where in sam hill do you get those weird hair jobs?**

**Trainalf**

…

…

BRM: Meh. D: Annoying and fictional they may be, but at least they're HOT!

All: -stares at her-

BRM: ... What.

All: Never mind. -looks at the questions- Yeah, clarify it, please.

Xemnas: I threaten to turn them into Dusks. -nods- It works every time.

All: Our creators. That's where.

BRM: ... That doesn't really make sense...

Larxene: YOUR MOTHER.

BRM: WTF.

Larxene: Yeah, I dunno either.

…

…

**OMG!**

**Xemnas: Yes, there is dirt... but what else? It's something you always wanted... starts with an "H"**

**Demmy: I will kill...  
1)pyroman  
2)Gunslinger 117  
Second thought... I'll get someone else to kill them... Now who can I get on a Friday night?**

**Zexion: Thanks for looking out for Dem-Dem. Sorry for my earlier stupidity!**

**BRM: I'll make you anything you want! (Yes I am so sucking up here)**

**Marly: Really you do creep me out but that's because of the way you treated Nami! BE NICER!**

**All: Umm, hi! I'm Y.T. and I'm one of you now. My weapon is an bloody axe but I'm looking into puppetry. It's nice to meet you and don't get on my bad side.**

**Vex: NO!**

**~Y.T.~**

**P.S. I will NOT go away, and Axel I will sell you pictures of Roxas in a bubble bath, 100 munny a piece!**

…

…

Xemnas: A heart? A hat? A HUSBAND?!

BRM: ... WTF.

Demyx: Aw, thanks... :D It's the thought that counts.

Zexion: It's alright.

BRM: Kufufu. You can make me some digi-cookies.

Marluxia: ... FINE! D:

All: Hi :D

Vexen: YES!

Axel: ... I'll take them! -holds out the munny-

All: -stares at him-

Roxas: ... Ew D:

…

…

**HI!!**

**To Xemnas: Hey! Why are you rejecting your son? Well fine then. How's your niece Natalia doing? (wait. was Mark talking about Star Wars... Who cares. I'm wasn't talking about it.)  
To Luxord: Wanna play a card game? Your choice.  
To Zexion: Have you ever read 'Moby Dick'? If so can you write a report about it with detail? In my handwriting, and also include a report about the author?**

**Jenny**

…

…

Xemnas: How's your daughter Maria? -pokerface-

BRM: ... Maria?

Xemnas: Don't ask.

Luxord: ... Poker.

Zexion: No, I haven't. Moby Dick sucks.

BRM: Don't we know it. xD

…

…

**Hey.**

**To Xemnas: Not a question but I just wanted to let you know that I told Darth Vader about you stealing his lightsabers.  
To Demyx: Why is your water clone attack timed!?  
To all: I saw that all of you said you like the final fantasy games. Which is your favorite? (Final Fantasy IX is mine. Vivi rocks!)**

**Oh we never found that prism. However Jenny also 'lost' her cell phone after it was revealed that the prism she lost was the one that my ...friend who happens to be a girl gave to me.**

**Mark**

…

…

Xemnas: ... -walks off to find a hacker-

BRM: ... WTF Mansex.

Xemnas: STFU and let me do my job! -looking at various phone books- Where's Matt when you need him...?!

BRM: ... -face-palm- I don't keep HIM here. Then again, after you guys leave, maybe I should... -ponders-

Demyx: I-I dunno. ;3;

Zexion/BRM: D: -hugs him-

Xion: Most of us LOVE Final Fantasy X. Larxene, BRM, and I love Final Fantasy XII 'cause of Vaan.

Larxene/BRM: VAAN IS HOT!

All except for BRM and Xion: -gasps and points at Larxene- PEDOPHILE!

Larxene: STFU!

BRM: Aw. That sucks. Hey, is that "friend who happens to be a girl" maybe your girlfriend? Or the girl you like? :3 I must know.

Axel: I'm gonna laugh if you start flirting with him unintentionally...

BRM: DON'T REMIND ME! -throws lamp at him-

Axel: -hit with lamp- Ow D:

…

…

**Hi!  
Oh before I ask questions my mom asked me to give you guys some fudge. (gives out fudge) Oh the fudge on the red plate is for Xemnas, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. The fudge on the black plate is for everyone else. And don't worry. Just because Xemnas, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene are my least favorite characters does NOT mean I did anything to it.**

**To Vexen: Will you please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me with my chemistry? I suck at it!  
To Luxord: (glomps) Do you really play strip poker? If so will you play a game of it with me?  
To Xaldin: Did you know you are one of the only things that can scare me? And my favorite comic series has rotting zombies and people getting limbs chopped off in it! ...And yet I hate the saw movies... Sorry! Started talking to myself there!**

**Darn! There was another question I wanted to ask. But I can't remember it now... It'll probally come back to me after I hit hte submit review button...  
Oh, if any of you meet anyone who says I am a ditz/klutz/sugar high , SHE IS A LIAR! And tell her that just because I accidently said the strongest fire attack is viagra (don't ask), that the voices in my head want to take over my nervous system (which is true), and the fact that I trip over my feet, fall down stairs, get stragled with weights (don't ask about the last one) does not mean I am a ditz/klutz/sugar high person.  
(looks up at review)**

**Ultimafangirl**

…

…

BRM: That's what they ALL say... xD

Vexen: NO.

Luxord: Yes, I do, and sure, why not. ;D

Xaldin: No, I did not. And you are not forgiven.

BRM: You actually do scare me... D:

Xaldin: ...

Roxas: -raises eyebrows- Uh-huh... Right...

…

…

**YAAYY!*starts running around in the Akatsuki cloak, but trips because its too long* ow... .**

**NO! PIKACHUS SHALL INVADE!  
But...I'm short to...and I wuv my pikas! .**

**To Roxas and BRM: XD YAY FOR CARAMELLDANSEN! *joins in dancing, along with the pikachu army, who has appeared out of the bag***

**To Roxas: But...in the Organization XI caramelldansen vid, you had to be persuaded with ice cream to dance. D:**

**To Xemnas: *rolls eyes* sure they're not lightsabres...  
-coughDarthMansexcough- By the way, one of my friends at school says he knows you. And he told me to give you this note. *Hands over note...it says "KILL KILL KILL HER NOW! . SHE'S INSANE AND SHE FRIKIN SINGS IN JAPANESE DURING HISTORY AND I SIT IN FRONT OF HER AND IT DRIVES ME CRAZY! PLUS, SHE DREW SEPIROTH IN A DRESS WITH A HALO AND HIS HAIR IN A PONYTAIL! D: "***

**To all: Really, have you locked your doors? I mean, for all you know Sora could be hosting a house party at your castle.**

**To all: I have an important announcement to make...  
I've...just wasted...TEN SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE! :D**

**. darnit my mind has gone blank right now...can't think of anymore things too say...**

**well see ya! :D**

**I have too many names!**

…

…

BRM: SHORT PEOPLE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD. THEY _WILL_.

Roxas: ... That happens sometimes.

Xemnas: -stares at note- ... I would have written something back to him, but BRM decided to actually update only in freaking July... Oh, well. I'll write a note anyway. -scribbles stuff down on a paper and hands it over to 'I have too many names!'... It says, "I can't kill her because the one who's holding us here says I can't kill reviewers. AND SEPHIROTH DESERVES TO BE IN A DRESS. D: HE SUCKS. Also, could you tell me how old you are?... AND NO, I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE. BRM (that's the one who's holding us here) just wants to know."-

BRM: I DO NOT D: -grabs note and crosses out the last part- ... 'Kay, it's good now.

Xemnas: ...

All: -gasp- No! D: OUR CASTLE HAS BEEN INVADED BY THE KEYBEARER!

…

…

**Once again, I am Ki-chan and Ki-chan is appreciative of your answers, y'all (i'm from the south~) *gives BRM green bean casserole, mashed potatoes with gravy, fried chicken, apple cider, and deviled eggs* ...*gives the ORG fourteen glasses of water***

**Axel- ...drunk? Why is that always the case? Axel, have you ever slept with somebody when you /weren't/ drunk, like, lovingly? *groan* I'll give you ALL the pictures...IF...*happy voice* you kiss me! 8D**

**Larxene- ...Did you regret sleeping with Axel?**

**Luxord- I LOVE YOU, LUXXY! D'you want some pancakes? 'Cause I'll make you pancakes if ya want 'em, huh, do ya? I'll make them with CINNAMON~ and coat them with my love!**

**Axel- *grins* I'm totally gonna make a bet it's either seven or eight inches...eh, maybe six and a half... *quietly and inconspicuously sneaks Axel a video tape of Roxas masturbating* sh...you didn't hear from me ;3**

**Marluxia- aHAH! so you ARE gay D**

***elbows BRM* d'you think Marly's ghey? oh, and, by the way, I hope you enjoy the meal I prepared for ya ;D**

…

…

BRM: xD Thanks.

Axel: ... It's always the case because no one wants to admit they effed Larxene when they're sober.

Larxene: WTF!

Axel: -ignores her- All of them...? -thinks- Okay! -kisses Ki-chan-

Larxene: Now I do.

Luxord: Sure?

Axel: -sticks it in his pocket- Thanks, Ki-chan. :3 Um, my length, huh... Okay, I'll give you a hint: It's somewhere between eight inches... And eleven.

Marluxia: NO I'M NOT! D:

BRM: Haha, maybe. xD The only guys with pink hair are the flamboyantly gay kind, or the kind that are cemented to their masculanity. And yes, I did enjoy it. -had eaten it while on the very long hiatus-

…

…

**I'm back!  
Vexen: This is about Dr. Kira and Elemental Science: (I think)The blob Kira takes with her into combat with her is made of ether, and it changes its shape to suit Kira's immediate needs. This is a revolutionary application of Elemental Science, and it would surely make Kira even more famous than her research on ether conductors. Nevertheless, unveiling him to the world is not her highest priority right now. Kira has been asked many times what the blob's name is, but she always answers. "Names are there to differentiate one entity from another, but since he is the only one of his kind, what would he need a name for!?".  
To all: If you have one chance to sing a song, what song is it and why?  
To Demyx: Don't Worry, Demyx. -gives a Dancer Nobody plushie- If I know the song you choose, I can help you sing it!  
Zexion: Do you know Pactio Cards?  
Xemnas: -gives a jar full of hearts(they're real!)- Since you didn't like my previous gift, here.  
Larxene and Xion: Which is stronger and smarter? You two or the other men?  
Xigbar: How did you turn into one of Ansem's apprentices now you're a stupid nobody?**

**Almacia (Arcana of Ice) a.k.a. AitheHeartlessGirl**

…

…

Vexen: ...

BRM: That lady's smart :0

Saix: YOU BELONG WITH ME!

BRM: By Taylor Swift? O_o

Saix: ... Yes.

Xion: Um, I guess I'd pick Everytime We Touch by Cascada or I'm a Unicorn by 1-800 Zombie or something...

Roxas: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.

Xion: I'd sing Juliet's parts for you! :D

Roxas: Aw, thanks :3

Namine: -envyenvyenvy- I'd pick Miracle by Cascada. -glares at Roxas-

Roxas: D:

Axel: Stella by All Time Low.

Demyx: Um... My Sitar by... Whoever it's played by...

Xemnas: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

All: -stare-

Zexion: The Emo Song or Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low. xD

All: -stare-

Zexion: WHAT.

All: Nothin'.

BRM: Yeah, the rest would sing a song they made up. I think. :/ I'd sing Therapy by All Time Low, btw, if you wanted to know.

Demyx: -cuddles the plushie- Thank you. :'D

Zexion: No, I don't.

Xemnas: -squeal- OMG THANK YOUUUUUUU!

Larxene/Xion: Eh... Probably us...

Xigbar: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there! Watch who you're calling a 'stupid Nobody'! FYI, I ain't some stupid Nobody. I'm actually quite intellectual. It's not my fault I seem like an old pirate-ish stupid Nobody in the games.

…

…

BRM: Yeah, those are the 10 reviews. DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH SPACE IT TOOK UP?

All: Yes.

BRM: Well, it'll be even bigger next chapter! T_T

All: -gasp- NO! D:

BRM: 16 questions for the next chapter. -nods-

All: -turns to readers- Please, everyone, take pity on us and DO NOT REVIEW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT D: _PLEASE_. BRM would explode from the pressure.


End file.
